HARRY POTTER & THE PROPHECY OF VOLDEMORT
by Fnxmoon
Summary: COMPLETE Please R & R! NO KIDS ALLOWED! A prophecy is about to come true. Harry & Hermoine are together, but will Voldemort tear them apart? WARNING:Rape, torture, & violence.
1. Inside the Monster's Lair

**Author's Notes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Nuff said.

Notes: This will be a long story. It will also contain rape, torture, violence and graphic sexual adult content. There will be no slash in this story, but please remember this is my first fan fic, but not my first work. Please be gentle. If you expect a short story, then I would not suggest going on. Please Review!

**In the Monster's Lair**

            A room stood empty, as it has been for over fourteen years. Dust lingered on old paintings, thickly bound books and rolls of yellow parchment. One solitary item gleamed amongst the dirt and dust: a mirror. It sparkled with some unseen force that was unknown to this world. It began to brighten as an old clock chimed midnight and a loud shriek was heard. Suddenly, the door confining the room burst forth from its hinges. It fell with a loud thud as a cloud of dust filled the air. As the cloud resided, a tall form stepped into the room, walking unto the door on the floor. Its robes were of a deep black, its long spindly fingers flexing at its sides. The eyes gleamed red and shot toward the mirror, which was now a bright blue, almost white. It vibrated the entire room. The dark figure crossed the room and stood before it. A hiss was heard.

_"Ahh, my ancient friend, you have come to life. The Mirror of Prophecy. Banned from all the wizarding world."_

            The man, what was left of a man that had been replaced by a monster, was called Voldemort, a monster feared by millions. He began to search through countless rolls of parchment until he pulled out a parchment bearing the symbol of a bolt of lighting. He gasped inwardly, unable to believe what the scroll he had been searching for all his life was sealed with. Harry Potter's mark, the mark he had given him and ripped him from his body so many years ago. He tore off the seal in disgust and carefully unrolled the ancient scroll. It was a constantly moving scroll; the contents on its page were changing. Thin lines crossed this way and that, connecting thousands of names in four different groups. Names were adding every so often while others disappeared without a trace. Four family trees, stretched over centuries were before him. His eyes followed the dance of lines and came across the end or two family lines. He saw the names and stared at them. How could this be?

            _You have come for a prophecy, have you not?_           

            Voldemort looked up and a long flowing face with amber eyes looked back. The mirror had come to life.

            "Yes, I have. I am allowed only one question, am I not?"

            The mirror bowed its head. 

            _One question but hear this warning: I already know what you seek, so ask it in a way you will be able to understand._

"Will you please tell me about the prophecy and what I must do to corrupt it and make it my own?"

            The mirror began to glow red. It's power made Voldemort weak at the knees. But he stood firm as the mirror itself drained him to its will.

_In years of count of three, the child of Gryffindor a man will be. His power is unmatched, unknown and untapped. The strongest wizard now is he. Although unknown to himself and his friends, a prophecy of old is at hand. When the planets of old are aligned in the sky, a marriage of souls will take place. And from their union a baby will make. Joining of these two heirs a union will grow, and the death of a great evil will then be known. For if this child becomes to be, YOUR death he will then complete!_

            Voldemort hissed but before a word was spoken the mirror began its rhyme once again, but this time a face appeared of a beautiful woman, no more than seventeen, her dark cinnamon eyes twinkled, her long curly hair draped over her shoulders.

_            However, this all can cease to exist if the one before you is betrayed. She holds the key to the choice of sides. If fallen under dark's embrace, another union will then take place. If taken by the man of whom all fear, another child she then will bear. This child will end the balance, and Gryffindor will fall, and the heir of Slytherin will rule over all!_

Voldemort smiled and looked at the woman in the mirror. She will be his. The image vanished and the face of the mirror returned, its eyes flashing.

_            A final warning to this time old tale, a child can only be conceived on the night of the thinnest veil. Taken by force or given by will, it must be done before the sun is full. For your chance again will end, and you will fall to the Boy, now The Man Who Lived!_

            The mirror then exploded, shards sprayed the man standing before it. Dark blood oozed from multiple cuts on Voldemort's face and arms but he didn't feel them. His mind was racing. 

            "So, in order to defeat him once and for all, in three years I have to take this woman on the night of the thinnest veil, the night of All Hollows Eve. If I fail to create a child, then he will defeat me and my reign will end. I will not allow the two heirs to unite! I will wait for three years, and she will be mine! I will make her want me! I will be her lord. She will embrace the dark, and Harry Potter, heir of Gryffindor will die!"

            He tore out of the room, the scroll and the names of the two heirs in his hand. He glanced once more at the two of the prophecy. And with a lush flick of his snake-like tongue, he whispered seductively………..

**_Hermione…………._**

__________________________________________________________

It's only the beginning. But what is in store for them? And if Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, then whose heir is Hermoine? Only time will tell! More to come! PLEASE R & R! I love getting reviews, it makes the life of the story much longer! 


	2. At Hogwarts

Notes: This is a long story, so you are forewarned. But I will let you know when certain things are happening in these notes. Just going to post chapter 2 today, but who knows what I will do with chapter 3? Please review.

**Chapter 2: At Hogwarts**

            In a circular room at the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, another man is looking into a mirror, a bright mirror that had just been destroyed. Albus Dumbledore stood and with a flick of his wand, made the shattered pieces fade from the ground. His eyes, which usually twinkled in amusement, now were solemn and tired. He had witnessed the same prophecy as Voldemort had, but through a different mirror, one that was made to find the Mirror of Prophecy and watch unknown at the person who awakened it. He had seen Voldemort, seen the prophecy and knew of what was to come.

            "Harry Potter…" Dumbledore sighed.

            All of a sudden his door burst open. Professor McGonagall came in, a little wind swept. Her hand clutched a stitch in her side as she looked at Dumbledore.

            "We sent wizards out to the location you saw Albus, but he was already gone and the cavern was in flames. No sign of anyone. He has escaped again."

            He gave a thin smile. "We already knew that he would not be there, but now we have no choice but to wait until the time comes."

            She placed her hand to her lips, gasping at his response. "B….But Albus! We can't do anything! We can't protect them! What of the heirs? Are you sure that she is the one? She is from a muggle family!" 

            Albus crossed the room to his desk and pulled out a very old parchment, the twin to the one that Voldemort now owned. He unrolled it and showed McGonagall the ever-changing family lines. She gasped as she saw the names at the end. She then traced her finger up the line and saw how it was all connected, generation to generation.

            "But, she is in Gryffindor! Why would the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor if she was a direct descendant from…"

            "Because she was meant to be in there, meant to be with him. It has all happened according to the Prophecy, the Boy Who Lived, the defeat of an evil, the unique friendship of the Three, and how they were all meant to be together. We knew the moment he was born Minerva, that he was the one. He was born during the first Eclipse, when our planet was in line with the last planet. We had awaited his birth, his promise to rid the world of the hold that Salthazar had upon it. I am growing old Minerva, but I will be there when Harry defeats Voldemort."

            Minerva began to cry. "But they are so young! Even in three years when the final battle and prophecy is to happen, how will they be able to fight! They are so young and innocent. They cannot even fathom what he could do to them! I do not want him to touch her! But if we don't try to stop this, he will! He will try to take her! Oh, Albus, she is just a child! What if we send her away, what if…"

            He stared at her quietly. "We cannot interfere with the prophecy, their child is our only hope. We will protect them as well as we can, but we cannot tell them about it until they are ready. The heirs will be ready. We know that they are a strong force Minerva, look at what they accomplished in their first year! In the second and third! They were meant to be together and that is why the heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were put into Gryffindor, because they were meant to be. We cannot change it Minerva. All we can do is protect them until the time comes."

            She sighed deeply. She knew he was right. But the pain in her heart was still there. She looked at him.

            "Checkmate."

He nodded and pulled out a long chain from under his robes, a golden phoenix, incrusted with rubies. In the phoenix's claws contained the seal of Gryffindor. He studied it for a moment. He removed it from his neck and placed it with two others, one holding the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff symbols. He closed the box and placed it on a shelf, ready to be summoned when the time comes. He looked at Minerva and spoke so softly it was almost inaudible.

            "Checkmate…"

________________________________________________________________

Now it is time to speed things up! Next chapter it is the gangs seventh year at Hogwarts and at Hermione's birthday party. Now things are really going to get interesting….

Please read and review, hope you have like it so far!!! Fnxmoon.


	3. The First Nightmare

NOTES: Now it starts getting interesting… Warning! This chapter contains violence, rape and torture, you have been warned. NO KIDS ALLOWED! 

_____________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 3: The First Nightmare**

            "CHECKMATE!" screamed Ron as he watched Harry's king surrender in their last battle of Wizard Chess. He laughed and beamed at Harry who grunted and wave his hand at Ron. "Just lucky tonight, I guess!"

            Harry Potter wasn't quite sure about that. For the past seven years at Hogwarts and with Ron Weasley, he'd beaten Harry in every match they every played, except maybe a few when Ron was sick. Now in his final year of school, he can only imagine how many 'lucky days' Ron could possibly have!

            "It's my birthday and you are the one so happy Ron," piped up Hermione, who had been viewing the game from behind an enormous cake dripping with frosting. She smiled and cut him a slice, which immediately began changing colors from pink, to blue, to green and orange. 

Wondering if the flavor changed too, Harry hoped the red was for strawberry and not cinnamon. "Who made the cake Hermione?" 

"Who else? Dobby and Winky!" The two house elves that had been Harry's friends for a long time were known for being extra sweet to the three of them, but he was glad they had joined in the effort of throwing Hermione one huge birthday bash.

He dived into the cake, savoring every morsel of it, noticing it did in fact changed flavor with each color.

Looking at Hermione, he couldn't help but smile at his good fortune. She had been his girlfriend for two years now, ever since the beginning of their fifth year, when he finally realized his true feelings. Now he looked at her, so much has changed since then. Her eyes were bright, her long hair, no longer bushy, but long and lustrous curls cascaded down her smooth back. She had grown a few inches, and the young girls body had been replaced with that of a woman.

 He groaned inwardly at the shape of her hips and the sweep of her chest and stomach under her school robes. She may hide her supple body, but he knew. He had seen her in a bathing suit earlier this summer, and still recalled how his body reacted to the very sight of her. 

He shook his head and looked into her eyes, and smiled.

"It is wonderful cake Hermione."

She sighed at his words, but more so of how Hermione poured from his lips with such love. She has loved him for years and now he was hers. He looked into her eyes and she looked back into those startling green eyes. He was so handsome. His body was fine built, but not too muscular, thanks to Quidditch, and his hair was just as wild and untamed as always, but she loved it. She loved everything about him.

Ron saw them staring at one another and groaned. "Oh, go get a private corridor!"

They all laughed and began shoving more of the wonderful cake into their mouths. After about an hour, Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor common room and turned upon them. 

"Potter, Weasley, Granger! What are you doing up still so late at night?"

Harry shrugged. "Just having a birthday party Professor, Hermione is 17 today!"

McGonagall gasped quietly but immediately pull herself together, but not before Harry noticed. "Something wrong Professor?"

Her eyes darted from Harry, to Hermione, then back to Harry. She looked almost pale. She shook her head. "Nothing Potter, just please return to your rooms in the next 15 minutes. I will come back to make sure you are all in bed." She turned stiffly and bustled out. Harry stared behind her. "Wonder what upset her?"

Ron chuckled. "Maybe she just realized how old we are and how OLD she is!"

Hermione scowled. "Oh, Ron! Really!"

They cleaned up the mess from the party with a few charms, mainly from Hermione, and went to their rooms. Soon enough all of them were sound asleep.

Hermione felt a cold blast of air hit her as she opened her eyes. She blinked several times and realized she was not in her bed anymore. Looking around she was on the ground, in front of the forbidden forest. She stood and wrapped her arms about her, her thin nightdress giving no comfort from the cool air. She looked around and gasped. A tall hooded figure stood several feet away. She could not make out his face, but the red eyes scared her beyond anything she could imagine. She screamed and tore into the forest, hoping to get as far away from the figure as possible. 

_Hermione………._

The figure was hissing at her, her name sounded almost evil on his lips. She knew who it was now, the one whom she had feared for years; Voldemort.

Before she could stop, he Apparated in front of her, pulling her into his arms. She screamed out for Hagrid, she knew he lived near the forest. Voldemort began to laugh.

"No one can hear you my dear. You may scream if you like but it will make no difference. I still have you."

He pressed her against a tree, pulling off his hood. She gasped in terror at the face of Lord Voldemort, the flat snake like features, the blood red eyes, and the harsh cruel lips. He smiled at her fear. She tried so hard not to show it.

"Leave me alone! What do you want?" she said angrily, trying to sound in charge. It was not working as she was trembling from head to toe.

He smiled and looked her up and down. She did not like the way he paused at her chest and stared at her breasts. "Why, you my dear. I want you. And I will have you this night, I will be sure to make it as 'memorable' as possible."

A long spindly finger traced a line down her cheek, moving down her neck and to the rim of her nightdress. She then knew what he meant.

"NO! Don't touch me! Please, don't hurt me!" she began to writhe in his grasp, trying to get away from his touch. He moved his hand down and cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb against her nipple, which was erect because of the cold. He pinched it through the fabric, making her wince. No man has ever touched her there, and he made her feel vile, his touch made her insides freeze. Tears began to stream her cheeks as she tried to fight off his mouth, which brutally engulfed her own. His tongue penetrated her lips, flicking inside her mouth. He tasted like death. He broke the kiss and sniffed at her neck, her hair. 

"You smell good enough to eat, or to at least fuck until you scream from more."

She whimpered at the words. He was going to rape her. And no one could stop him.

_You will be mine Hermione…_

His words were in her head now, hissing at her. She tried to fight but to no avail as his lips nibbled her neck and went to her breast, flicking his tongue through the thin fabric. With one swift movement he tore the entire dress off her, tossing it aside. Now completely exposed to the night air, her body began to shiver more violently. 

"Please stop!" she cried as he sucked on each of her young breasts. He laughed and held her neck tighter, choking off her breath. He bent in near her face, pressing his body against hers. She felt something hard on her thigh, long and very hot, almost burning through the fabric of his dark robes. She went rigid as she could feel its massive length and knew what pain it would bring. He noticed her reaction to the meeting of their bodies and he grinned evilly. He held her to the tree by the neck, moving his hand down her stomach to the junction between her legs. Her panties, the last protection from his touch were torn violently from her body. She gasped for air as her eyes widened. He released his grip to let her breathe as he moved, thrusting his hips against her, making his erect member rub against her virgin mound. 

"Do you feel that Hermione? Do feel my body, my cock? Do feel my lust for you, do you feel me?"

She cried as he rubbed up against her again, she could almost feel him trying to penetrate her. He moved his hand between them and began to rub her clit without mercy. He was forcing her body to react, and was winning. She felt a small amount of wetness between her legs. He moved his hand further and inserted one long digit, feeling inside her. He let out a lusty moan as he moved in and out of her slowly.

"You are so warm and tight. You will feel wonderful around my aching…"

"Stop! Please, no more! It hurts!" she tried to reach and push him away. He laughed and removed his hand, throwing her to the ground. He pointed his wand to her and muttered something. She felt her arms being pulled above her head and held down by an invisible force. Her feet felt like lead, unable to move. He stood before her, staring down at her quivering body. His hands moved to the front of his robes and he loosened them, revealing his white chest, his strong torso and huge long erection. She stared unblinkly at him, begging for him to stop, praying that anyone could hear her. 

_I will take you Hermione, and you will always remember it…_

He crawled on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. He spread her wide open, pinning her thighs apart with another spell. She watched helplessly as he moved his glistening cock toward her tiny opening. She felt the large head touch her skin and paused. He hovered above her. He looked down into her eyes.

_You are a virgin aren't you?_

She refused to reply but he ripped through her mind and found his answer. He smiled and bent toward her face, hissing into her ear.

_Then this is really going to hurt!_

With that he rammed into her hard, shattering her innocence and filling her to the hilt. Her body arched as he stretched and ripped into her, pausing within her to taste her agony and pain. She screamed as she felt pain rip through her insides and dance up her spine. Tears streamed her cheeks as he began to move inside her.

_I have taken you child. I have taken your virginity. Do you feel me inside you now, ramming you, fucking you deep? Do you feel me now? You are so deliciously tight around my cock Hermione; I can taste your pain. Scream for me baby…._

He was raping her mind as well as her body. She heard him grunt and groan like an animal of the woods, pumping in and out faster and faster.

_I am going to fill you with my essence. I am going to pour my seed into your womb, and I will be with you always. Feel me Hermione…_

He grunted loudly and she felt him. An intense heat poured into her, burning her insides. She felt it fill her stomach, making her ill. 

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_

            He stayed inside of her as he kissed her hard on the lips.

            "Remember Hermione. I will hurt you again and again until you give your self to me. I will haunt you every night, taking you again and again until I have you permanently. You will be mine Hermione………"

            He laughed and Disapparated, just as a sobbing, screaming Hermione was forced back into her sleeping body in her warm bed.

________________________________________________________________________

Ooh, what a nightmare! More to come so please review and let me know what you think! My goal to at least get 20 or so reviews, so I hope I reach it! 


	4. The Green Light

**Authors Notes:** I hope the last chapter was not too graphic for all of you, but I know I have read worse! LOL! Actually that was pretty tame compared to the other great works I have read here! Thanks to all the great reviews! Keep them coming. Oh, and the rhyming words in Chapter 1? The prophecy? That came to me in less than 10 minutes, but my poems usually do. Just to answer a question given to me! 

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: The Green Light**

Ron woke with a start as an ear-piercing scream echoed through Gryffindor tower. He pulled apart his curtains on his four-poster bed and saw Harry do the same. They looked at each other and nodded. They knew that scream, and with no time to spare they tore down the tower steps, past the rooms towards the girl's dormitory.

A small group of girls were already huddled around Hermione when Harry and Ron arrived, all of them trying to get her to stop crying. Harry bowled his way through the girls, nearly knocking over a first year. He held Heroine's chin and guided her tear-streaked face to see his. 

"Hermione, I am here. What is wrong?" She looked into those startling green eyes, now glistening with their own tears. He was crying! He was crying for her!

"Oh, HARRY!" She flung herself into her arms, her head on his shoulder, bawling like a banshee. The crowd around her looked startled as Hermione completely broke down in Harry's waiting arms. A slam was heard, followed by a stampede of feet and a gasp. Three teachers, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Dumbledore himself had stormed into the room, wands ready. The whole room went silent at the sight of the three; they glanced around as if looking for a battle to begin with twenty dark wizards.

No one spoke for long moment. Finally another heart wrenching sob from Hermione broke the silence.

"Hermione!" gasped McGonagall as she moved toward her bed. Harry would not let her go as McGonagall sat down on the other side of her. For the first time, the professor's stern demeanor vanished as the kind face of a motherly figure soon appeared as she place her hand on Hermione's back.

Snape looked like a cornered rat as his eyes darted rapidly from the bed to the students, to the windows and then back to the door. Harry knew he didn't want to be there. But he stood there and took having to watch a highly emotional scene. Dumbledore on the other hand pointed his wand toward the bed, right at the huddled group. 

"Minerva, Harry, please stand aside. Hermione, this will not hurt. I promise it will only last a moment and you can be in Harry's embrace once again."

Harry looked dumbstruck and Minerva simply nodded as they moved from the bed. Hermione stared at Dumbledore's kind but determined face as he pointed his wand directly at her heart and recited, "PRIOR VISIANUM!"

A burst of gold light came out of Dumbledore's wand and hit Hermione, and she glowed an eerie green. Marks like fingerprints appeared on her arms and neck, bruises around her ankles. But they disappeared as the green light vanished. Dumbledore lowered his wand and a grim expression crossed his face, making him age dramatically.

"It has begun…"

A gasp was heard from McGonagall as she looked sadly down at Hermione. Hermione was now silent but still rocked back and forth, holding her knees to her chest. She looked like a wounded animal. Harry just wanted to hold her and never let her go, take away her pain, whatever pain she had. 

Dumbledore turned silently to Snape. "My friend, you may leave now, I realize you must have a lot to prepare for. Do keep me informed. It really depends on what we can find out." Snape nodded and left the room, his long robes billowing behind him. Dumbledore then turned back to the students. "Everyone please return to your beds, it is rather late. Harry, please escort your friend to my office. I trust you still know where it is? The password is the same as last year. Minerva, make sure everything is secure in the tower before you join us in my quarters."

Harry still had no idea what was going on, but had a feeling it would all be explained very soon. He helped Hermione into a robe and walked her out of the hall down to the common room and out of the portrait hole, her face hidden from the countless stares and whispers of the other students. Ron, who had observed the whole scene through worried eyes, followed his friends out of the portrait hole. Somehow he knew he was to go with them, but just didn't know why. Dumbledore closed the portrait behind them and caught up with Ron, following the huddled couple. Ron felt a little uneasy walking by the headmaster, even though he had grown to be about as tall as him over the past year. 

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, all will be explained to the best of my abilities in a short while. Your have every right to be worried, though I fear it may be too late for worry, but not for action." Ron just stared ahead as he took in what Dumbledore just said. His thoughts began to race. What on earth was that about? Too late for worry? And what action, is something going on with Hermione? Ron then remembered the dream he had been awoken from that night, and for some reason what Dumbledore had said suddenly began to make some since. His thoughts rampaged all the way to Dumbledore's office.

Harry could not help but feel for Hermione. Whatever had happened, whatever she had dreamed of, had affected her so badly that she was still shaking. He held her close to him, and tried to send his love into her, helping her. He thought it was working as she stopped shaking. They reached Dumbledore's office and filed in, letting Dumbledore move to another door at the other side of the old circular room. He showed them into another room, which contained a large canopy bed, much larger than the King size bed Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia once had.

"Please lay down Hermione. Harry, I need you and Ron to have a seat in the arm chairs over there. I must tend to Miss Granger without interruption. Understood?" Harry nodded and so did Ron as they sat down. Hermione was already on the bed when Dumbledore stood beside her and looked down with warm, concerned eyes.

"Do you trust me Hermione?" he whispered softly.

She stared up at him, tears filling her eyes again. "Yes headmaster."

He moved his hand over her abdomen and placed it gently against her stomach. His touch was warm and made her feel at ease. His hand began to glow the same eerie green Hermione had moments ago. Like a whip had struck Dumbledore, his back arched and he let out a painful shudder. His hand went to his head, as if he had a pounding headache. His body began to shake a little as he ripped his hand from Heroine's stomach and teetered on the spot. Harry wanted to rush forward to grab Dumbledore, but he steadied himself before Harry could react. Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked around. He then crossed the room and went to the fireplace, threw in some powder and called to the now dancing flames. "Minerva, Remus, Sirius, and Rubeus! It is of great importance, I urge you to come quickly!"

There was a loud hiss as one by one, four people appeared quickly and stepped out of the fire. 

Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather was the first to arrive. He looked puzzled but really healthy and well, ever since the capture of Peter Pettigrew and his pardon for all the murders he had been imprisoned for. Next was Professor Lupin, who had returned to Hogwarts last year to teach once again after requiring the Wolfs bane Evonis Potion, which completely removed the werewolf in him, but leaving for him to transform only into a wolf at the full moon, harmless and no longer in pain or a threat to others. Rubeus Hagrid, one of Harry's closest friends was next to appear, hitting his large head squarely on the mantle and having to literally crawl out of the fire. And finally Professor McGonagall appeared, brushing off her long robes. "I have place a memory charm on the girls of the dorms and put them all to bed. They will not remember Miss Granger's incident and will wake up rather happy in the morning."

Hermione silently thanked Professor McGonagall and turned to look at the group that had just arrived. Why had they been summoned? What had Dumbledore felt? Did he know everything? Did he know about Voldemort?

She shivered and sat up, wrapping the thick blankets around her, trying to cover herself up completely from the rest of the world. 

Then suddenly a voice entered her mind, the same voice that made her blood turn to ice and her breath become hung in her throat.

**_Hermione……_**

"Stop it! Please stop!" she screamed aloud as she placed her hands over her ears. Harry pulled them down. "I am sorry Hermione! I only wanted to ask you if I could sit by you. Please, I am sorry I scared you! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

She then realized it had been Harry calling her, and she smiled weakly, letting him sit by her as Dumbledore had allowed. 

"Harry, you may hold her but you both must pay attention to all that I say," he turned to the rest of the room," And I request the same from all of you. You must listen for we have not much time."

The room went silent as Dumbledore, with a heavy heart, began what he had to say, the thing he had wished for three years that no one would have to hear…

__________________________________________________________________

I love bringing the old gang back! It wouldn't be a story without them! And I promise I won't you hanging! On to chapter 5! Please read and review, I love to know what you think!


	5. The Heirs

Now, we will see more of what the prophecy means to Harry and Hermione. Even Ron! Hope you like it so far, I try not to make it boring, but let me know. I really hope you are all enjoying it. It is just kinda coming along as I write. I have a habit of just pouring it out, and letting it take shape. On with the story!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: The Heirs**

            Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke.

            "My old friends, one of our number is missing, as you may have noticed. Severus is on his mission for us as we speak. I have called you all before me tonight because this young woman has been touched by the very man we have been hunting for years."

            A few gasps and darts of eyes to Hermione came from the group before Dumbledore began again.

            "She has been affected by him in a way even I have trouble understanding, and cannot comprehend. I am sad to say that I cannot ease her pain. Nor, am I at liberty to make her forget. For as I have told Harry before, to know is better than to forget, especially during the battle with Voldemort."

            Hagrid winced at the name but did not speak. He did however give Hermione a look of deep sympathy and she felt a bear hug would soon be upon her after the meeting.

            "He has entered her mind and I cannot break the hold he has on her. I can only give her the potion for dreamless sleep, but he will become aware of it eventually, so as I said before, we have not much time. I have read Hermione's body and have seen what he has done to her, and where he was at the time."

            Hermione sobbed and held her self more tightly.

            "He has violated this young woman in such a way that she will never be the same again, but I am ready to guard her with all the power I possess from him hurting her again. Voldemort took her into the Forbidden Forrest. Hagrid, Remus, search the grounds and ask the creatures if a strange green light or painful energy was felt anywhere within the forest. Return only when every creature has been asked."

            They both nodded and took some Floo powder from the mantle and called out "The Forbidden Forrest," and were gone.

            "Sirius, please return to the ministry and see if any sightings or events have happened involving the planetary alignment or Voldemort. Keep quiet and inform me of anything."

            He soon left as well. Minerva sighed at Albus and stood beside him, looking grim. They both turned to Harry and Hermione. Without looking at Ron, Minerva spoke to him. "Come and join your friends on the bed Ron, you must hear this too."

            Ron crossed the room and sat beside Harry, a feeling of intense dread at what was about to be said.

            "Before I begin, Ron, you had a dream tonight as well. I will not ask it of Hermione but I will of you. Please tell us now." 

            Ron looked startled. How did he know?

            He cleared his throat. "Well, I tell you what I remember. I was standing in a long dark tunnel, and I heard a voice, as if in my head, saying 'Help Me!' So I started walking down the hall toward the end where I entered a circular room. The door shut behind me and locked. There were six doors in the room. Four had the house seals on them; the other had the Dark Mark. The sixth was the door I came through, and it was just an ordinary door but with heavy locks now bolted. I knew I was supposed to choose a door, but which one? Immediately I went to the Gryffindor door, but it shocked my hand, and a voice from the door itself answered,

**            _"Gryffindor, you are not, I see. Choose again, and find out what you may be."_**

Ron looked at Dumbledore and began again." But I didn't understand. I was a Gryffindor! So I tried another door, one with the Ravenclaw seal on it. Again it shocked me and the door said the same thing again, though for Ravenclaw. I was not about to try the Slytherin door next, so I tried Hufflepuff. All of sudden my hand was stuck to the knob, and a surge of white ran up my arm. It felt like, um, I can't explain it. Like an energy. Yeah, that's it! Energy, and my clothes changed. I had been wearing my pajamas and now I was wearing a long robe of canary yellow, trimmed in gold and around my neck was a long gold chain with a phoenix pendant on it, also holding the Hufflepuff seal. In my left hand I felt something being placed into it and I saw a long elegantly carved staff, with a large yellow orb held in a claw at the top of it. It felt like a brother in my hand, like it was meant to be mine. I could almost control it with my mind. I knew that this had replaced my wand, which had been in my hand previously. I no longer needed a wand. The words again spoke as the door creaked open."

"**_As it was meant to be, the Heir of Hufflepuff now stands before me. Ancient magic now hold strong and true, battle the evil, and let good forever rule!"_**

Ron stopped and scratched his head as if trying to remember anything else. "That is all I can think of headmaster. Then I woke to Hermione's scream."

Dumbledore smiled at Ron, and then turned to Harry and Hermione who had been listening attentively. Dumbledore turned from the bed and went to a shelf near the far wall of the room. He took down a small box and set it on a table. He opened it and stared at the contents for a moment before pulling out a long gold change and a large phoenix amulet, the same as Ron has described. He stared at it and all color left his face.

"That's the amulet! That's what I was wearing!"

"Yes, Ron. This is the Phoenix of Hufflepuff, worn by the Great Lady Hufflepuff herself. It is very old, and is supposed to be bestowed upon the Heir of Hufflepuff, the chosen heir of the prophecy. I must say I never realized that in dreams these visions would have begun. Now, what I tell you three now must never leave this room. For if the identity of the heirs are world known, just yet, our advantage will be over."

            "What are you saying Professor?" mumbled Harry. "Heirs?"

            "This may come as a complete shock and I'm afraid it may be completely confusing, but I will answer any questions you may have. Harry Potter, you are the heir of Gryffindor. Hermione Granger, you are the heir of Ravenclaw. Ronald Weasley, you are the heir of Hufflepuff. You are all part of an ancient prophecy, and were brought together to finally destroy the evil that has been present for so many years. Only you three can do it. Now, one at a time, I will answer questions."

            Hermione spoke first. "I can't be the Heir of Ravenclaw! I am muggle born!"

            "The Great Lady Ravenclaw's great great great great granddaughter married a muggle, who in turn had a child, a girl who showed no magic abilities. The child then married another muggle. Yet, the child born from them was magical. But, the child died early, they had another and it was not magical. That child married a muggle, and so on, until your parents met and had you. You are the descendant of Ravenclaw, the one of the prophecy because it had to be from two muggle parents, both of some blood relations to Ravenclaw. Yes, your parents from opposite ends are related to The Lady Ravenclaw. And for the two to have you, makes you the Heir of the Prophecy. Next question."

            Harry looked at Dumbledore, but Ron started first. "But we were all sorted into Gryffindor! And besides, why am I the heir, what about my brothers? My sister Ginny? She is the last in our family!"

            Dumbledore smiled. "You were chosen. You were born the same year as Harry, the same year of the Great Eclipse, when our planet was in line with Pluto and also a Lunar Eclipse at the same time. The heirs were to be born that year. Ginny could not be the last heir, only you can wield the power of Hufflepuff. And the reason you were all put in Gryffindor is because you were all meant to be together, to protect one another and become the closest of friends. The hat knew of your fate, so it place you where you were meant to be, and to have placed you into your true houses would have brought attention to your heritage, and we did not want that. No one was supposed to know."

            Harry had the question now. "But why did he attack Hermione?"

            Dumbledore knew it was coming. He hoped Hermione could stand this.

            "Because he is trying to turn her to the darkness, to make sure he corrupts the Prophecy. Here, I will let you hear the Prophecy. I keep it in my Pensieve." Dumbledore brought in the Pensieve and swirled it around when a voice began to echo from it. It spoke in rhyme, like a haunting melody being played from an ancient time. Dumbledore listened again, and watched as the three learned of their past, and their future…

________________________________________________________________________

WOW! That was a long one! I hope it wasn't too boring but it had a lot of info! Now, the next chapter again will contain VERY HARD Rated R since this used to be NC-17 stuff, such as torture, rape, and violence. You have been warned. Next two chapters coming ASAP! Love how I explained Hermione's heritage? I always thought she would make a Ravenclaw, as smart as she is. Please Read and Review!!! 


	6. Hermoine's Dark Seduction

**Authors Notes: **This chapter contains rape, torture and violence, you have been warned. Please Read and Review! NO ONE UNDER 17 PLEASE!

__________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6: Hermione's Dark Seduction**

            The room was silent. Five people were now looking at each other, three of them on a large bed. No one spoke for a long time as a haunting voice had stopped speaking. The large bowl containing the swirling liquid was now put away.

            "Did you know about this for a long time?" came a voice from the bed. It was of Harry Potter.

            Dumbledore turned back to him. "I have known of the significance of your birth from the moment you were conceived. Only three years ago the full prophecy was provided to me. But I knew that you three were meant to be together. I knew of Ron's heritage, but not of Hermione's. Ron was going to be placed in Gryffindor just like all of his other relatives, as a protection of their link to the prophecy. If Voldemort was to find out that the Weasley's were related to Hufflepuff, he would have wiped them out like he did the Potters and in links he could find of your heritage, Hermione. He killed every trace he could find to make sure that the only legacy was of Slytherin. But he could not complete it when Harry stopped him. Now he is taking the next step with the next generation. If he succeeds, all hope is lost."

            Hermione had heard every word that had been said, but was still silent and trying to take it all in. _She_ was the heir of Ravenclaw? And she and Harry were going to be together? Her heart leaped, and somehow, she already knew. On some unknown feeling, she had known from the moment she met him. She could see it in his eyes…

            She whimpered. Now, Voldemort was after her, trying to take her over to taint her happy life that was written in the stars for her and Harry. She was meant to have his child. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. She looked up into his eyes. He looked into hers. She leaned up and kissed his lips, so soft and sweet.

            "I love you Harry Potter."

            Dumbledore smiled. He could see things others could not, and he could definitely now see a warm glow as the couple confessed their love for one another.

            They had always loved each other, just did not understand it. They knew they were meant to be. Ron watched as the two embraced and then turned back to Dumbledore.

            "Now, what do we do Headmaster?"

            "Now you return to your normal lives. Tell no one of the prophecy or your heritage. The time will come when the power of each will call to you. I will know when the time comes what needs to be done. But now, all we can do is protect Hermione in everyway until Halloween. This all depends on you now Hermione. If he takes you again, fight it, resist it. It will be torture, but we are here with you. I hope all my efforts and protection will make sure he never assaults you again. You may never have to experience it again. Now, for your potion."

            He gave her a goblet of potion for dreamless sleep. "You must take one of these every night until Halloween. That way he has one less avenue to attack you on. But, I pray that it may not be potent enough to make all your dreams vanish tonight, yet by tomorrow you will not dream again until you stop taking it. Tonight may be your last night to worry, but remember Harry is with you. He and Ron can stay with you here tonight. The two chairs can become recliners and are very comfortable. I will remain in my study. I will place charms all over this room. No one will get you tonight."

            She nodded and laid back down on the soft bed, but not before drinking the entire potion and falling in a deep, deep sleep.

            **_No matter what they do, I will find you…_**

Hermione opened her eyes and she was in Dumbledore's room still but no longer alone on the bed. Voldemort was now on top of her, pinning her with his weight. She screamed and he slammed his lips on hers, silencing her. How could he have gotten in? How?

            _How Hermione? How indeed. The potion you took was not the dreamless potion. My spy switched them before Snape brought it up. Now I have complete access to you right under Dumbledore's nose, and even to be witnessed by your sleeping friends…_

            She turned and saw Harry and Ron asleep in their chairs, unknown to the horrors that lay before them. Voldemort rose off the bed, his long black robes gliding behind him as he moved toward Harry. She rose up and gasped, yelling for Harry to wake up. Voldemort was only feet from him, drawing a long silver dagger.

            "No! Please! Don't hurt him! I will do anything!"

            He smiled. "I was not planning on ending his life yet, what would the fun be of that? No, I have plans for him. Just a reminder that I am still able to get him."

            He used the point of his dagger and cut along his scar, sending the sleeping body in a jolt and it disappeared. Hermione assumed he had awakened. Perhaps now she had a chance of not reliving the nightmare…

            Harry screamed as white-hot pain coursed through his scar and he writhed. He opened his eyes as finally the pain had ceased but he felt blood trickle down from his scar. He looked up at the bed and gasped. It was entirely cased in a huge green orb, so thick nothing could be seen inside it. He stood and raced to Dumbledore's room. 

            "Professor! Hurry! Hermione!"

            Dumbledore, who had been resting in his chair, stood quickly and stormed into the room. He saw the Orb and immediately pointed his wand at it. "STUPEFY!"

            Nothing happened. He tried a number of curses, spells and charms but nothing worked. He turned to Harry. "Harry, I need help. Go to my desk and there is a large red gem on the side. Tap it three times with your wand and when it glows white, speak only my name; Dumbledore. My help will come. HURRY!"

            Harry did not need to be told twice. He raced to Dumbledore's desk and reached for the jewel. Dumbledore turned back to the bed, looking very grim. "He will have her until she wakes up. We might not be able to stop it…"

            Voldemort laughed as Ron soon vanished too, awaking from where Hermione was still trapped. He turned back to the bed. "Now, I believe we have some business to take care of my dear."

            He raised his wand and her clothes vanished. Her body became like lead, she could not move, could not fight. She lay there naked under the sheets, helpless. She watched as he threw back the covers to view her body. She saw his erection even through his robes. He removed them completely this time, and she saw the hard, sculptured structure, the lean stomach, the well-built hips and arms. The thatch of dark hair around a very large and menacing erection. He was like a snake, smooth and cruel. He dipped one knee on the bed and she whimpered. He crawled up to her legs, trailing his tongue up to her right thigh. Every wisp of his tongue, every touch of his flesh made her mind reel. 

            _Feel me Hermione. Can you feel what I am doing to you? Want me Hermione. Embrace pure evil. Be mine forever. I can show you so many things._

He knew her every weakness, every spot that made her body react against her will. Every spot that she had wanted Harry to find and explore, not him. 

            "Please no…don't. I…"

            She felt him pull her legs apart effortlessly and he kissed her inner thighs. She then felt wetness on her core! His tongue! 

            "No!" she gasped but could not move, could not get away. He licked, nibbled on her clit and the folds of her young core, that began to drip. He plunged his long tongue into her, in and out. He then replaced it with a finger, testing her. She was considerably wet and her hips would have definitely been bucking. He continued his torture until he could feel her tensing. He smiled as he looked up at her. She was whimpering and crying now, but her face told her inner struggle.

            _You have been turned on by evil, Hermione, now your pleasure will release onto your giver. Scream for me, Hermione. Let me taste your release._

He plunged his tongue in once again, and gave her clit one last pinch. She moaned out loudly and convulsed as wave after wave hit her, making her gasp. She could feel him licking her, taking up all that had poured from her weeping core. She turned her head and sobbed, the pleasure of release no longer there. He had made her react to him. Made her want more. She watched as he went up to her lips and made her taste herself. It did not repulse her, but she made a face anyway. He smiled and moved up, positioning himself between her legs, the tip of his glistening head at her opening. She gasped and tensed, waiting for the pain.

            _Look at me Hermione. Look at what you do to me. Feel me Hermione, feel my heat, my body. Embrace my lust. Embrace me…._

He slowly sank into her tight passage. There was pain again, as if he was breaking her all over again! She screamed as he tore through her again, like the first time. He laughed. "You will always have pain until you give yourself to me. I will take your innocence over and over again. I will make you hurt every time."

            He began to move slowly, more slowly than the first time. He placed his lips on her nipple, sucking greedily. He was making her burn again. His agonizing pace was bringing her back to that need. That need for release. She tried to fight it but his ministrations were overpowering.

            _Move with me now, move with me…_

All of her sudden her muscles were free in her hips and back only, her arms were still bound. Her hips bucked up automatically, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He thrust into her deep, groaning as she met his hips. He had got her body, now what about her mind and soul?

            She hated the way her body was now reacting. She had no control. He had made her this way. She moaned and whimpered, trying to fight it, to no avail. She wanted to just disappear, but he brought her back as he built her to a fever pitch as she heard flesh slap against flesh, him thrusting into again and again.

_            Yes Hermione… Give in to me… Let your body be one with mine. Let me hear my name on your lips. Embrace the darkness………_

He slowly pulled out and rammed into her deeper than ever before as she arched upward, screaming, "I WILL NEVER!"

            Her body was racked by spasms that sent her mind skyward. He filled her with his seed and the heat made her convulse even harder. She fell hard back onto the mattress as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

            "You will call my name. And you will be mine…"

            He nibbled her ear hard, tasting the sweet salty test of blood mixed with sweat. And then he was gone…

________________________________________________________________________

Oooh, will Hermione give in? Is she losing the battle? And who is this spy of Voldemort? All will be told, please continue on and don't forget to let me know what you think!!!


	7. The Fading of Ravenclaw

**Authors Notes**: Is Voldemort finally getting to Hermione? And who was the spy that switched the potions? More to Come! Hope you like it so far, please read and review, the story depends on it.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7: The Fading of Ravenclaw**

            He heard her crying, moaning and moving. He could hear it all from behind the green bubble. He could even hear it over the loud incantations being cast towards the bubble by Dumbledore, McGonagall and the newly arrived Professor Lupin and Professor Flitwick. Harry pulled out his own wand and looked at Dumbledore. "I want to help, what should I do?"

            He looked at Harry. "We shall all now say the Incendio spell together, including Harry.  Now in three, two, one…"

            "I WILL NEVER!" was heard and the group paused. Hermione had screamed out the words with a loud lusty moan. Harry could only imagine what Voldemort was doing to her.  He really didn't want to know, or did he?

            "Don't hesitate! NOW!" boomed Dumbledore as the others raised their wands again, pointing them at the large canopy bed.

            **"INCENDIO!"**

            Jets of red shot through the air and hit the bubble at full force, and finally it burst into flames, vanishing completely. Hermione's back was arched from the bed; she looked as if she was restrained by something. Her face was twisted in terror and dripping in a thin sweat. Harry moved forward and shook her. "Fight him Hermione! WAKE UP!"

            Her eyes shot open and she screamed. Tears filled her eyes as she finally saw it was Harry, and not _Him_! She buried her head into his shoulders, sobbing hysterically. 

            "I am here Hermione, I am here…"

            Dumbledore moved forward and placed a hand on Harry shoulder. "I am sorry."

            Harry looked at Dumbledore, tears filling his own eyes. "I love her Professor, and I can't even protect her! I can't help her! I can't…"

            Harry held Hermione closely and cried. The others began filing out, leaving Dumbledore with them. Ron was the last to leave as he shut the door. 

            "Harry," began Dumbledore, "I am truly sorry that this is happening. All we can do is fight it. Fight it the best way we know how. Once Madam Promfrey comes in with another potion…."

            Hermione finally snapped out of it. "The potion! It was switched! There is a spy here! They switched the potions before Professor Snape brought it to me! We have to find them! We have to…"

            Dumbledore waved his wand and Hermione's eyes went unfocused and her face went slack. She closed her eyes and went limp in Harry's arms. 

            "What was that Professor?" Harry asked, looking startled.

            "A sleep spell more powerful than the Dreamless potion. This will let me examine her dreams while she sleeps, and it is so powerful she will sleep for as long as I need, until I awaken her. It is one of the most powerful ones of the ancient times. Her dreams, though she will not relive them as I view them, will be like a movie, being played out as a third person's point of view, where I can watch from afar as I see what he has done to her for the past few hours."

            Harry gulped. "I want to see too Professor."

            Dumbledore shook his head. "It will be too much for you. I already know in my mind what he has done; I must see how much he has accomplished. It will affect you greatly to see her being attacked like that Harry."

            "I want to know what _He_ did to her. I want to see what she has gone through. I will never understand his hold on her and be able to help her fight it. She is my life Professor, I do not want her to suffer alone."

            Dumbledore smiled. "You never cease to amaze me, the wisdom and courage so far beyond your years Harry. You are truly the Heir of Gryffindor. Only a man of Gryffindor would show such loyalty, courage and love. Your parents would have been proud."

            Harry smiled inwardly as Dumbledore headed for the door. "Harry, lay beside her. Your energy will be helpful to comfort her body. We will not view her dreams now. It is almost dawn; I will make sure this room remains dark until you awake. You will need your rest for days to come. Go to sleep Harry. Since tomorrow is Saturday, you will not have to worry about your classes, but I will inform Mr. Weasley to let the Gryffindor house know of your absence. Good night Harry." 

            Harry watched him leave, feeling his exhaustion starting to take over. He needed to sleep for he needed his strength. Harry pulled back one of the lush blankets and settled himself beside Hermione, who was sleeping peacefully for once. He looked at her exquisite face and felt a pang of emotion tear through his body. She was so beautiful, so innocent, why was this happening to her? Why? Is it because of me? Because she is my girlfriend, the famous, hunted and loathed Harry Potter?

            "I love you Hermione," he whispered into her ear as he held her close and fell into a deep sleep.

            Many miles away from Hogwarts, deep in the heart of an abandoned cavern lay another figure dripping in sweat, grinning. Voldemort could still feel her body on him as he panted, coming back from his night's entertainment. He knew he had gotten to her; she had become a writhing, moaning angel that had found release in him. He had made her react, made her want him. Her body sang but her mind and heart still battled in agony. He would get all of her. No matter of spells can protect her now from him, even Dumbledore's feeble attempts. He may have been delayed, but this delay would soon be profitable, as phase two must be put into action. 

            He knew he had to dress and begin phase two. But he lay there still, remembering her sweet smell, the taste of her flesh, the feel of her enveloped around him as he moved in and out of her. The feeling she gave him as she climaxed and tightened around him, vibrated all around his dick. She had pulled him deeper as he filled her, making him even more aroused. He could have went all night with this girl, There was definitely something about her, he could not quite pin point it yet, but now the tables were changing. He was going to just haunt her until he got his heir, his child that would give him ultimate power. Then he would kill her. But now……….

            He muttered a spell at the dancing flames in a nearby fire pot and they begin to form a picture of a woman, her face an eerie color from the flames. It was Hermione.

            "I am not going to kill you. I am going to keep you. I am going to keep you for myself, to enjoying for entirety. I will have other women, I am sure, but I will keep you with me, taking you over and over again. You will be my prize when I kill Harry Potter, and I will make you watch as I do it. You will forget your life, your friends, and your family. You will only care for me and our child. You will be mine forever. I will never let you go now, Hermione. Never…"

            And with that the flames extinguished and he stood, crossing the room to a large sunken stone circle, full of water. You could not see the bottom, though it was rather shallow, and the water almost looked black. He slid into its dark depths and muttered a heating spell that made the water bubble and boil. Steam rose from the water, like a muggle hot tub. He leaned back and let the sweat and smell of the night's events wash off of him. His chiseled form relaxed as he closed his snake like eyes. 

            "And now, on to Phase Two."

*******

            Harry felt a cool breeze hit his face as he opened his eyes. He was no longer beside Hermione, but in a long dark tunnel. The floor was cold and damp against his body. He stood brushing himself off, and then realized he had his wand in his pocket.

            "Well, at least I am prepared." He looked both ways down the tunnel. The way before him was dimly lit at the end. He decided that this was the best way of the two and decided to walk down it. Torches lit up instantly on each side of him as he past. A feeling of dread was beginning to creep over him. Then all of a sudden, a voice was in his head, screaming.

            "HELP ME!" Harry heard it ahead of him and he tore down the hall at break neck speed, for that voice sounded very familiar. He then stopped short as he entered a circular room and the door he came through slammed behind him. He held a stitch in his side as he looked around. There were six doors all together, four for the houses of the school, one with the dark mark and the one he came through. He knew where he was now. 

            "Ron's dream! I am having the same dream as Ron did!"

            To make sure, Harry reach out for the Ravenclaw door and it shocked him, like it had done to Ron and a voice chanted:

**_Ravenclaw, you are not, I see. Choose again, and find out what you may be."_**

            Harry then turned toward the door with the crest of Gryffindor upon it. He knew what he had to do. He placed his hand carefully around the knob and his hand became stuck to it, a surge of white light snaked up his arm, sending waves of energy coursing through his body. He had to close his eyes to keep from getting dizzy. He felt the lightweight of his wand leave his hand and was replaced by something much more heavier. As soon as the surges were over, he opened his eyes and stared in his hand. There was the sword he had once held in his second year, the sword of Godric Gryffindor himself. 

            "What the…?" He looked down and his robes were a deep red with gold trim, his long sleeves filled with gold sparkles like twinkling stars. The robes on him now were so elegant it put Dumbledore's to shame. He saw a long thing gold chain around his neck, with the amulet of a phoenix, holding the Gryffindor emblem. Harry knew for some reason he was meant for this, it never felt more right. He returned his sword to its sheath that was on a belt on his side. He knew deep down he no longer needed a wand. Then the door chanted once again and began to slowly open.

**_"As is was meant to be, the Heir of Gryffindor now stands before me. Ancient magic now hold strong and true, battle the evil, and let good forever rule!"_**

            Harry felt as if years of knowledge and ancient power were coursing through him. But as he walked toward the slow opening door, he heard a funny cracking noise to his right. He eyes widened as he look toward the Ravenclaw door. The emblem was moving, as if trying to escape the door. The door itself was cracking. He moved closer and saw that the emblem was beginning to fade slowly in and out. Then another crack came from behind him and he gasped. The dark mark was glowing brightly, and beside it something was becoming clearer. A shape, an emblem was forming. He saw the faint form of Ravenclaw beginning to appear. 

            "No, it can't mean…"

            A voice from all around him began to chant.

**_"The balance is shifting, time is running out. He will win if Ravenclaw fades from it's door, and is by his side, his forever more."_**

Harry knew what it meant. And bellowed the name as he was torn from his dream by a pair of forceful hands.

"HERMIONE!!!!!"

________________________________________________________________________

Well, how is it so far? I hope it is not too boring. I really feel that this is going to be a really good story; I just hope people think so too! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	8. Snape's Secret and Harry's Pain

Authors Notes: Okay, I really like the one review I have gotten so far! Please keep them coming! The life of this story really depends on it; I like to know if my story is getting read. Okay, on with the story!

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8: Snape's Secret and Harry's Pain**

            "Harry, wake up, it's me. It's Hermione!"

            "HERMIONE!"

            He had screamed her name before she had touched him. She wondered what he was dreaming of. She shook him harder now, praying it was not Voldemort that was affecting him. 

            "Please wake…" He shot up and gasped, then turned to Hermione, his eyes focusing on her. She smiled slightly and he jumped out of the bed, heading for the door. She sat there puzzled, calling after him. He came face to face with Snape.

            "Potter, do watch where you are going. I'd hate for you to break something, especially before your Quidditch match against Slytherin."

            Even with all that was happening he could still be vicious. "I have to see Dumbledore, immediately. Where is he?"

            Snape sneered and pointed at the door at the other end of Dumbledore's study. "Follow the hall to the end, he is in a meeting with the others. I will keep Ms. Granger company until you return. And 10 points from Gryffindor for giving me demands."

            Harry gnashed his teeth together in order not to swear and opened the door, closing it hard behind him. Snape smirked and then turned to Dumbledore's bedchambers.

            Hermione was there, looking out a window. She turned hoping it was Harry, but gasped as Professor Snape entered. He just stood there and stared at her for a moment, as if debating if he should actually be here. It made her uneasy; as those dark eyes looked her over, then the room, then back to her. 

            "Yes Professor?" she asked, hoping his visit would be short. 

            "Are you alright today Ms. Gra…. er…. Hermione?"

            She started at hearing her name from him. He had never called her anything before except Ms. Granger or know-it-all. 

            "Yes, better now that I have had some sleep. But Dumbledore said he would have to put me under the sleep spell once again to examine my dreams that I had last night of Voldemort. I don't look forward to it."

            Snape shifted when she said 'His' name. He then moved toward her, his black robes billowing behind him as he walked. She shivered as the dark robes reminded her of last night. He stood just inches in front of her, looking down at her. She looked up into his eyes; they looked like an inner battle was raging from behind them. He looked down at her and sighed, the battle inside him ending.

            Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. Snape reached out and slowly drew her into his arms, in a hug that would have been given to a child from a loving father. Her eyes widened in shock as Snape held her. Was this for real? Snape, the cruel, tenacious, vindictive Snape was showing compassion? Had she died?

            "I am so sorry Hermione. I know what...happened."

            At these words Hermione shivered. What did he mean? Did he know of her dreams? Could he read minds?

            He pulled away slowly and led her over to the bed, sitting beside her. Twisting his hands in his lap as he did not know where to begin, he looked at her.

            "I saw what he did to you, last night. He made me watch. In the forest, I…I was not allowed to…do…I am so sorry. You know that I am a spy, don't you?"

            She nodded, a tear threatening to fall. 

            "He summoned all of us and told us to hold silencing charms around the forest as he summoned the woman of the prophecy. I was the closest one to you, hidden in darkness. He made sure I was, he was testing my loyalty again. He wanted to make sure I wouldn't let my charm…slip."

            He turned away from her and spoke. "I heard every scream. I could almost feel him hurting you.  One of my own students, and I couldn't do anything. I have watched him kill, torture and hurt so many before you. But when I saw your face, when he…he…hurt you, it reminded me of someone else he had beaten and raped, my own mother. Your face had the same look, that same look that I was forced to watch as Voldemort violated her. I couldn't help her then, and I couldn't help you now. I am so sorry Hermione. To let him do that to you…I couldn't give up my cover, or all our work would be lost. But I wanted more than anything to stop him. I…. just…"

            He looked like a lost puppy. Hermione felt awkward having Snape pouring out his emotions to her. She had never seen such an inner struggle, had no idea what life was like for him. She felt for him now, more than she ever had before. She turned to him. "I know why you couldn't. I don't blame you. I truly don't Professor. Thank you for coming here. I needed to talk with someone, someone who understands what I…." She paused and began to cry. He looked awkwardly toward her. He may have told her his struggle, but he still was so immune to compassion. He patted her softly and just kept saying it was okay over and over, feeling that is what someone else would say in the same situation. He didn't know what else to do. Had he made the right decision in coming here? Will she tell Potter and Weasley how he had become soft? He felt a pang of anger hit him as he pulled his hand away quickly, standing. 

            "I will leave you now Ms. Granger. I am sure you will be notifying your partners Weasley and Potter of my idiotic attempts at humanity," he said coldly. The snap between warm and icy cold with him was almost incredible. But she knew why he did it. 

            "I will not inform anyone of you, Professor, just like I will not tell them of what happened to me. I have not even told Harry of what happened to me, and I probably never will. I really do not want them to know. But I am glad I have someone that knows. And may I ask a favor of you, Professor?"

            Snape's coldness melted a little. "Yes, Hermione?" 

            "If I need, er, someone to talk to, or whatever, could I…"

            He sighed. "Yes, Hermione, you may speak to me, but only in a private audience. I must keep my 'pleasant' demeanor for the rest of the school that refers to me as an overgrown bat."

            She smiled, almost chuckled but thought better of it. Then she saw his lips beginning to curl a little, then a smile, like a foreign object, spread across his face, but it quickly disappeared. He nodded to her and turned to leave. She was still in shock for a few moments after he left of what had just happened, but it soon wore off as she heard a series of footsteps coming closer and closer.

            Harry wasted no time in returning back to Hermione's room with Dumbledore after informing him of his dream. Dumbledore came to her room first, bypassing the bed with a small box in his hand. She had a very peculiar look on her face like she had just seen a freak show or a 5-legged Hippogriff. Harry made a mental note to ask her about that look later. 

            "Ms. Granger, Harry has just informed me of a very interesting dream he just had and has made me very concerned. I must ask you to allow me to place the sleep spell on you now, that I may examine your dreams. It is very important that I know what all has happened. I promise no harm will come to you."

            Hermione nodded but then looked at Harry. "But, what about H…" But she couldn't finish for Dumbledore had already placed her in a deep, deep sleep.

            "Are you sure about this Harry?" Dumbledore asked, pulling out a long silver chain with what look like a silver hourglass. It looked like the one Hermione had during her third year. 

            "I am positive. I want to know her pain, Professor. How else am I supposed to understand my future wife?" At these words, Dumbledore smiled. He placed the silver chain around Harry's and his own neck, and holding the turner in his right hand, placed it to Hermione's hand. Harry felt a very familiar whoosh, liking traveling by Floo powder, only stronger, and it was like time had stopped and began to fall with him. Suddenly his feet hit soft ground and he stumbled a little before Dumbledore grabbed the back of his robes. They both stood up straight and looked around. They were in the forest at night. Harry could feel the cool air as if he was really there. But with so many experiences of going into memories and past events, he knew better. He was like a ghost here, a phantom to all around him. He noticed that Hermione was running toward them. 

            "Hermione!" but Dumbledore stopped Harry going toward her. He shook his head as Harry realized once again that she was not actually there. This was just a vision, and he couldn't alter it for it already had happened. 

            Suddenly Voldemort Apparated in front of her, grabbing her. She screamed for Hagrid, but he only laughed at her. "No one can hear you my dear. You may scream if you like but it will make no difference. I still have you."

            Harry watched in horror as Voldemort pinned Hermione against a tree, touching her, groping her. He kissed her hard, pawing at her breasts. Harry heard the words, "You smell good enough to eat, or to at least fuck until you scream for more!" He couldn't take it, watching all of this. He knew it wasn't actually happening, but he could almost feel her fear and her pain. He watched helplessly as he ripped her underwear off and began grinding himself into her naked form. Harry had never seen Hermione completely naked before, and he was in awe at her beauty, which made him even more torn apart as he watched her being groped by evil itself. He wanted to rip him from her and kill him, on the spot. Tears filled his eyes as he watched Hermione bound to the ground and Voldemort opening his robe to reveal his very large erection. Harry could only stand by shaking with rage as Voldemort lowered himself onto Hermione and rammed himself into her fast and hard. Her whimpers and pleas filled the air. Her screams penetrated Harry's very being. He knew now why she couldn't tell him. How could he make her relive this? His mind reeled as he watched Voldemort rape his most beloved Hermione, stealing her innocence and bending her to his will. Harry shut his eyes and let the tears fall, wishing it would all be over soon. Dumbledore just stood planted on the spot, watching the whole scene play out before him. Then he turned to Harry. 

            "It is over Harry. He just Disapparated. We are now moving to the next dream. Hold on to me." They were transported again to another place but this time it was in Dumbledore's room. They saw Voldemort at the end of the bed, pulling away the covers off of Hermione's now naked form. Harry felt a little ashamed that he did find Hermione very sexy, but he couldn't possibly think of that now, not with what was to sure happen next. And sure enough, Voldemort removed his robes and began to crawl up Hermione's body. He licked and kissed her legs and Harry watched in revulsion as he dove in between Hermione's legs and began to lick her, making her whimper and moan. Harry watched as her body betrayed her. It reacted to him. Harry felt a pang of hurt as he himself wished he was the one who show Hermione the pleasures of lovemaking, even though he was still a virgin to all of it himself. He watched as again Voldemort raped her. But, something was different. It was almost as she begun to enjoy it! She began to move with him! Her hips bucked in time with his. Her moans became a little more like moans of pleasure. Harry could almost see her battling the seduction. The he heard words, as if from a muffled radio, then he realized they were actually from within Hermione's mind.

            "_Yes Hermione…Give in to me…let your body be one with mine. Let me hear my name on your lips. Embrace the darkness!"_

"I WILL NEVER!" Harry heard Hermione scream as Voldemort plunged into her and her entire body convulsed, arching her back. He grunted and Harry knew he was done. He moved toward Hermione's face and Harry listened carefully at what he whispered. "You will call my name. And you will be mine." Then the scene disappeared before them as they were returned the present. Dumbledore sighed deeply with a heavy heart as he saw a broken down Harry Potter pull a still motionless Hermione into his arms. The scene was almost unbearable.

________________________________________________________________

Well, well, well. Snape shows emotion? It's quite shocking! And what will Hermione think when she finds out Harry knows everything? More to come, but PLEASE review it and let me know what you think!!!!


	9. Two Weeks Later

**Authors Notes**: Now, will we see who the spy is? Please Read and Review! Also, a little quiz will be up after this chapter, see if you can guess right!

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9: Two Weeks Later**

            _"It's almost time…"_

_            "_Yes, master, what do you wish of me?"

            A figure dressed in black with a mask stood before an evil serpent-like man, if you could call him a man. Voldemort was more of a monster than anything now. He smiled at his follower, his newest death eater and spy at Hogwarts. He was very intrigued that one so young would have such a thirst for knowledge and power, even though he manipulated the young student into doing his bidding.

            "It has been a two weeks since my first round of attacks. Now, I have been silent long enough. I have given them false hope that maybe I can't get to the girl. But now, I will prove them wrong, and you are going to help me. I want you to place this Portkey," he raised a golden snitch, "into the school Quidditch box. Replace the one they have now. I know for a fact that the Gryffindor team will be practicing this evening with these balls and I want Harry Potter. I know he will grab it. And when he does, he will be mine. Just make sure you don't screw up, or I will have to punish you as deeply as I did the other death eater that you replaced."

            The student shivered at the very thought. Taking the snitch from Voldemort, the death eater turned to the waiting fire pit back to the school.

            "Soon, Harry Potter, soon the next phase of my plan will take affect…"

            "Harry Potter, are you paying attention?" squeaked the tiny teacher Professor Flitwick. Harry shook his head away from his thoughts and accidentally tossed the jar of beetle eyes that he was supposed to be unscrewing the lid from directly at the professor. Hermione stopped the jar from clobbering Flitwick just in time. 

            "Sorry professor, I was just thinking and completely spaced off, it won't happen again. I promise." Flitwick calmed his nerves and continued with the class, applauding Hermione for being the first to unscrew the jar, levitate a scoop spoon and measure out three perfect spoonfuls of eyes into another jar, closing the lid on both jars and setting everything down as instructed. Ron grumbled as his jar tipped itself over and eyes rolled everywhere.

            Harry chuckled, but it had been the first time all day. It had been two weeks from the day that Hermione had been attacked and he had seen it all. He had not told Hermione yet, and could not find a way to tell her without making it look like he invaded her privacy. _But he had wanted to know_! How could he be with her and not know! But he still did not know how to tell her. He had decided that today was the day. Halloween was only two weeks away and they needed to be prepared. He knew there was more to come from Voldemort, he just wanted to make sure she was ready for everything, and Harry did not want Voldemort to have something to use against him. He would talk to her after Quidditch practice. That always seemed to make him more at ease. 

            So he told her after Charms class that he would meet her in the common room after practice. She smiled and nodded, kissing him softly on the lips. He suddenly noticed she look very tired. "Are you still not sleeping well?"

            "I keep thinking I will see him again. But the dreamless sleep potion is helping." She turned and walked towards her next class. He sighed, watching her hair, which had become long and curly instead of bushy, sway behind her. He loved everything about her. He would tell her tonight…

            Ron, now the team captain and keeper of the Gryffindor team, was waiting for Harry when he arrived at the Quidditch Pitch. "Your late Mr. Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor!" he said in a mock version of Snape. Harry laughed and mounted his ever-faithful Firebolt. Even though they had come out with another version of the Nimbus line, Nimbus 2002, Harry still thought his Firebolt out flew them all. Ron released the snitch and Harry tore after it. "Looking good Harry, I think it's actually trying to head toward the forest direction to through you off, try and cut it off at the pass."

            Harry flew up to the snitch, but it flew right at his head! He ducked and had to steady himself before looking at where it went, it was indeed flying out of the Quidditch pitch and towards the forest. 

            "Oh, Harry! Get it before we lose our snitch for the game next week!"

            Harry flew up high and out of the stadium, hot on the trail of the stray snitch. He saw it very close to the ground, hovering just above the forest floor. He did a spectacular dive and caught the snitch before rolling safely onto the ground, but as he rolled, he felt a familiar pull just behind his navel. He was being pulled like a bullet, with the snitch still locked in his fist.

            Moments later, he hit a hard stone floor. Before he could even catch his breath, a number of hands grabbed him hard and pulled him up forcefully against a wall. He tried to fight as hands pulled his arms up above his hand and ropes were conjured and bound him to the wall. A fist made contact with his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Another curse was muttered, the Leg-Locker Curse, and he was bound completely. 

            He look around him and there stood five death eaters, all with masked faces and dark robes. The middle one, the shortest of the group, came forward and ripped a small bunch of hairs from Harry's head. He added them to a steamy goblet of sludgy fluid that turned instantly bright green. He turned from Harry and lifted his mask long enough to drink the liquid. The form began to shriek and suddenly dropped to the floor. Harry then knew all to well what the death eater had just drunk. He heard his own voice laughing from the form on the floor as it stood and removed his mask, pulling off the dark robe. It was Harry. The evil Harry grinned, looking over the real Harry. He had drunk Polyjuice potion. A soft hiss and a loud clapping was heard from a door at the other side of the room. Harry then saw him, the monster Voldemort. He sneered and came up from behind the evil Harry. "Very good that you actually got the potion right. I have heard Potions' wasn't actually your strong point."

            "No master."

            "Well, you have to hurry Harry. You don't want Ron to think you hurt yourself in that dive now do you?"

            The evil Harry pointed his wand at Harry and said, "_Accio _Robes!"

            Harry's school robes disappeared from his body and appeared on the other Harry. He then pointed up to his face and muttered another spell, at which the exact copy of Harry's glasses appeared. "The last touch. Now, I will be back in an hour. Thank you for this job master. I will make you very proud." He smiled and grabbed the snitch that was on the ground, and was gone. Harry looked at the empty place, horrified at what he could possibly do in his place. Voldemort than approached him. He was but inches away from him now, his scar burning like fire. Harry shook away the pain and stared down Voldemort, showing no fear. 

            "Leave us," he ordered and all the death eaters filed out. It was now just him and Harry. He smiled and grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair, forcing his head to smack against the wall behind him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my downfall, the Boy who Lived. Oh, this is going to be much fun indeed."

            "I will kill you Voldemort! If you ever touch Hermione again I will rip your heart out with my bare hands!"

            He smiled faded slightly, then returned. "You are really in no position to be threatening me, Harry. You are little tied up at the moment."

            Harry spat at him and was repulsed as he snaked out his tongue to lap it off his cheek. He raised his wand to Harry's chest and whispered, "_Crucio…"_

            Pain unlike never before coursed through Harry's body. He screamed and convulsed, writhing against his bonds. He felt like red-hot pokers were jabbing into every inch of his body. As suddenly as the pain had come, it stopped. He slumped against his bonds, gasping for breath. He heard laughing coming closer to him. 

            "Right now, my death eater is going to meet up with your dear Hermione, and break her pour little heart. Soon, she will have nothing left to fight for. She will be mine. Broken hearts can come in handy, don't you agree Harry?"

            "No! You Bastard! Don't you touch her! She will know it's not me! You're a fool! You're a complete idiot!" He felt a fist come in contact with his chest, making him double over in pain as far as his bonds would allow. "A fool am I? Who seduced your girlfriend right under your nose? She felt so good bucking and moaning under me Potter. She tasted even better. And she has the tightest cunt that I have ever fucked, but you wouldn't know about that, would you? She was mine. I conquered her and I will do it again, and again, and again, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I will have my child, and your legacy will die. There will be only Slytherin. I will rule over all! With my bride at my side!"

            Harry looked at him in horror. "You think I was actually just going to use the girl and toss her away? What is the fun in that? No, I have decided to keep her with me, a constant reminder to all who defy me and who will remember Harry Potter after he is long gone. I will feast upon your flesh at my wedding. And my child will taste of your blood at his first suckling. I will make sure to take good care of your precious Hermione; every night I take her to my bed in ever position possible! We might even name one after you! It would be called, "writhing in pain." With that another blast from Voldemort's wand hit Harry in the stomach as the Cruciatus Curse was administered.

            He landed softly on the grass, snitch still locked in his fist. He sat up and saw a broom not too far from him and heard the calls of a boy in the distance. "Harry! Did you get it? Where are you?"

            He was Harry now. He had to get used to his new body quickly as he stood, gathering the broom and dashing from the forest. He was NOT going to ride the broom back. He hated brooms. 

            He saw the unmistakable red hair of Ron Weasley coming up to the forest. In an instant he jumped from out of the bushes and ran up to Ron. "Yeah, I got it. But I hurt my arm a little in the dive. I am going to go back to the common room now."

            Ron looked puzzled at the moment, but only shrugged and walked back with Harry, who sort of sped walked up to the pitch. "Harry, why are you going so fast? And are you going to let me have the snitch to put away?"

            "No, I am going to take it to Madam Hooch, I think someone has tried to sabotage it. I will bring it back and put it away later after I find out." He left Ron by the pitch, looking more baffled than ever. 

            Must find Hermione, only have fifty minutes left. He dashed up the tower and to the portrait of the fat lady.

            "You look out of breath dear…"

            "Gryffindor for the cup!" he yelled back at her, and she swung open slowly. He went into the room and looked around. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were playing chess while Lavender Brown was watching. His eyes then turned to Hermione, who was sitting in one of the large chairs near the fire. A smile curled over his face and he walked up to her. She turned and smiled up to him, her eyes meeting his. This would be easy.

            "Harry, do you want to go for a walk? You mentioned you wanted to speak in private."

            "Yes, lets walk to the Astronomy tower, no one goes there." He smiled. He also knew this was the place Harry had asked Hermione out at. What a perfect place to break her heart? Harry had told him all about it. Oh, this will be wonderful. 

            They walked up to the tower in no time for he rushed her a little. The snitch was safely in his pocket, so the next time he reached in to grab it he would transport back to his master. Perfect. 

            "So, what did you want to talk to me about Harry?" she turned and smiled at him. Oh, she was beautiful. Maybe he could have a bit of fun. He then felt a pang of jealousy. All those times she had talked to him, helped him in some of his studies, she should have fell in love with him! He loved her! Well, maybe he should have a little fun…

            "Hermione, I saw what happened to you. I went with Dumbledore to analyze your dreams. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

            She gasped. He had seen! He had known! She felt tears beginning to form as she turned from his gaze. "Because I was afraid you wouldn't understand. Because…"

            **_"Liar…"_**

            Had she heard right? Did he just call her a liar?

            "What did you say?" she whispered, looking at him again.

            "You are lying, Hermione. I saw you remember? You could have told me about it. I would have understood. I have been wondering about this for two weeks now, and I finally realized why you didn't tell me. You _liked _it."

            She almost laughed if the situation had not been so serious. "No, Harry. What are you saying? He raped me!"

            "The first time, maybe. But the second, you loved it! I watched you. You bucked with him. He didn't make you, you did it all on your own. And he pleasured you, twice! You moan and loved it! Even Dumbledore saw this."

            "Harry, I love you! I did not want that, I wanted you. I have always wanted you to be my first, my first love, and my first time. He stole that from me. I had no choice."

            "What, so you like it hard? You didn't resist him. Do I have to be hard too? Huh?"

            He pressed her against the wall, pinning her to it. "Do you like that Hermione? Do you like it hard? Should I rip your clothes away too?" He held her wrists in one hand and began to fumble with her robes. 

            "No Harry! Please stop! Don't do this, you don't know what you are doing!"

            He released her and she dropped to the floor. "I loved you Hermione! And you did this to me! I am sorry, but I had to see. To see for myself. You only like it when he touches you, is that it? Well, I am sick of being second hand man. The prophecy can rot for all I care, I will never bind myself to a whore like you! Guess what Hermione! I have already found someone else. Yes, it helps when your famous for some things, doesn't it? Yes, sweet, sweet Ginny Weasley. She about jumped in my lap when I asked her out. She is so caring too. She will be my first, Hermione. She is not soiled already. You and him can go fuck your brains out happily ever after. I am through with you!"

            He went down to her and grabbed her left hand, pulling off a ring that he had given her for Christmas last year. The promise ring that meant they would always be together. 

            "You have no right to where this any longer. I will give this to Ginny. It represents my heart, the one you decided to break!"

            He then left the room, hearing her sobbing greatly. Yes, his performance was outstanding. His master would be pleased. He reached into his pocket, grasped the snitch with just minutes to spare and was hurtled back to his master's layer…

            Hermione still sat on the floor, paralyzed and sobbing from what had just happened. He had broken up with her. He hated her. He had taken everything from her. And he already has moved on to someone else. Why had she not told him to begin with? Now she had lost her only love and her best friend. She was worthless. 

            "Forgive me…" she sobbed as she lay on the floor, crying. 

            He appeared in the same spot as he left, in front of his master and the true Harry, bound to the wall. His face was red and his body writhing. It stopped as his master saw him appear. "Is it done?"

            He smiled, "Yes my lord." 

            Voldemort turned to the real Harry and grabbed his chin, making him look at him. The glare between the two was almost frightening. "You've lost Harry. No matter what now, it makes no difference. My servant has finished his part of my plan. She will be mine, no stopping now."

            Fake Harry began to convulse. His features were melting. He duck to the corner where his dark robes and mask lay, covering himself in them. He pulled off Harry's old robes and tossed away the useless glasses. He was himself again. He turned back to his master and took his place at his side.

            "Now, my faithful death eater, return to Hogwarts and make sure the rest goes as planned. I will inform you of any more services needed of you."

            He bowed and left the room. 

            Harry watched as his former self left and Voldemort advanced upon him. He had the snitch floating in mid air, the Portkey. "I will send you back for now, Mr. Potter. But I will kill you when the time is right, no mistake in that. Enjoy the last few days of your life Mr. Potter. They will be lonely ones, I guarantee that!" He forced the snitch into his hand and Harry felt the tug behind his navel as he left the room of Voldemort behind. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Whew! What an action packed chapter! The next chapter will involve strong sexual content so you have been warned!!!! Please read and review! Oh, little test! 

CAN anyone name the spy of Voldemort? Lets have the hints shall we?

He knows the location and password of Gryffindor, he knows Hermione, Ron and Harry **_real _**well. And he loved Hermione. Hmm, wonder who it could it be? Post your guess on your Reviews! Hope to hear from you soon!


	10. Goodbye Harry, Please Forgive Me

**Authors Notes:** This is a very sad chapter and contains graphic sexual content, **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I have made it to where I accept Anon. ones now too, so please feel free! And keep those answers for the Spy Quiz coming too? Who do you think the spy of Voldemort is? 

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 10:** **_Goodbye Harry, Please Forgive Me_**

            Harry arrived back at the end of the Astronomy tower doors, gasping in pain. His whole body ached from the torture he had to endure. But his thoughts flew to Hermione and he made his way to the Gryffindor common room, not knowing that Hermione was still in the tower, sobbing.

            In the tower, away from the world, Hermione cried. She had never felt so alone. All of a sudden she felt as if a presence had entered the room. And, like a flash, something hit her, a blinding light, and went completely through her. Her body slumped to the floor, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, motionless…

            Miles away, Hermione appeared onto a bed covered in black sheets. She was still unconscious as a figure walked over to her, all in black. "She has arrived master. My spell worked. The one you taught me. I have proven myself once again."

            "Yes, my servant, so you have. The Dementoris Curse. Her body will lay still and motionless, still alive, still breathing. But her soul, her mind, her very being lies before me, in physical form till I can make her body come as well or those idiots break the spell. By the time they figure it out, it won't matter. You may return now servant. Keep a close eye on Harry."

            "I will master…"

            Harry searched the common room, the girl's dormitory, and the halls, everywhere. He knew he had to find her. He then ran into Snape. "Running the halls, Potter? Sneaking around again are we? 10 points from…" 

            "She's missing Professor! Hermione's missing!" was all he could say. Snape eyes widened and he turned on his heel, dashing toward Dumbledore's office, Harry in hot pursuit, but they didn't have to go far. Dumbledore was heading their direction, accompanied by McGonagall. 

            "Headmaster…" began Snape as they met.

            "I already know Severus. I know where she is as well, but we must hurry. I fear the worst. Follow me to the Astronomy tower."

            The little group wasted no time in reaching the tower, and stop short at the sight before them. A motionless Hermione, as if she was…

            "NO! HERMIONE!" Harry ran to her, checking for a pulse. He breathed again. She was alive, but still not responding. Dumbledore touch her with his wand. It glowed red. He sighed and looked at Harry gravely. "She is gone Harry…"

            "NO! She still is breathing! She can't be gone!"

            "Her body is empty, her soul is gone. I have seen this before. It is a very ancient curse. I am not sure I can break it. We may have lost her forever."

            Harry sobbed. "You can! I know you can! You can do anything! Please save her! I love her! Oh, Hermione. I am so sorry! I should have told you. I should have never… I love you Hermione! Don't leave me!"

            Dumbledore conjured a stretcher to take the lifeless Hermione to the infirmary, where more tests could be done. Harry walked beside her body, never leaving her side…

********

_Am I dead?_

            _Hands feel odd, feet feel like lead. Is this what it feels like?_

            "No Hermione, you are not dead."

            Her eyes opened, blurry images coming into view. Why was there so much black? But she recognized the voice and knew who stood before her. He had read her mind; he was here again, at Hogwarts, to attack her…

            "Only partially right, Hermione. I am here, I am going to have you, but you are not at Hogwarts. Well, not your soul anyway…"

            _Was he losing it? How could her soul be here, and not her body?_

            "Your crazy Voldemort."

            He was now in focus, she could see him very clearly now. He looked at her and smiled, caressing her cheek. She wanted to move, but couldn't. Right now, she really didn't care. All she could think about was Harry.

            "Crazy? Maybe. But it is true. I have had one of my most trusted spies cast a curse on you, a curse that only truly works when the victim is at a very high emotional state. The Dementoris Curse. Like its name, it works like a Dementor does. Like the kiss of a Dementor, it pulls the soul, the very being of someone out of his or her body. But instead of being lost forever, it is sent to a destination. It becomes physical, being able to touch, taste and feel. It is still not completely like its physical form, it doesn't have to eat or drink. It's like you are stuck in a dream, though you never wake up. Your body remains at Hogwarts, but it too will soon join you here. The body cannot be without the soul long, especially if it is alive and well. If your soul were gone, the body wouldn't care. It would not bother disappearing and appearing here, joining it's soul. But I gave my own personal touch to this spell Hermione. Can you guess what that is?"

            She was in shock; trying to absorb everything he had just told her. She could only shake her head. He smiled. "Your body will not return to you until you give into me. You will never be whole, until you are mine. And after awhile the soul begins to ache for the body. Your pain will be so intense by this time next week you will be begging to die, but you know as well as I do, only a body can die. But a soul…"

            He kissed her lips, tracing his tongue around them. "Lives for a **_VERY_** long time…" He thrust his tongue in her mouth, yes she could taste it, could feel it, but her stomach did not convulse, probably because she had no stomach. He had made her soul physical. Dark magic, so ancient she had never even heard of it. Now, she was his. And she would be in constant pain until she gave into him. Well, maybe pain is what she deserved. After all, she had lost Harry. Maybe, she would welcome the pain. Yes, maybe that is what she only deserved in this world anymore…

            "I will let you lay here, gather your thoughts. But I will be back later tonight to let you know of the pleasures of being with me. You will know then, what I have in store for you, my dear." He turned and left the room, grinning back at her as he closed the doors. She cried, sobbing to herself, and what surprised her was that tears fell, but they disappeared before they hit the sheets. I guess souls can cry. But she was more of a ghost than anything. A shell of herself. She felt so alone. No Harry, no friends, no life. She curled up into a little ball on the bed, trapped in her own thoughts…

            In the hospital wing, Harry waited in a small sitting area across from the student bed area. Drapes were pulled all around Hermione's bed, but he could still see all the shadows of six people encircling her bed. Sirius, Professor Lupin, Hagrid, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were all discussing and trying different spells here and there. Madam Promfrey was bustling from in and out of the confined space, bringing bottles and such to the group. It was all driving Harry insane. What had happened to her? What had his copy done to her? 

            "I knew you weren't yourself Harry. I had a feeling, I just didn't act on it," Ron mumbled, twisting his hands uncontrollably as he sat next to Harry. He had told Harry about his meeting with his evil twin and how it had seemed odd to him. 

            "It's alright Ron. It wasn't your fault."

            "But I could have stopped it!"

            "What could you have done Ron? He would have killed you for sure! No, it would not have helped in anyway for you to be the hero and get killed."

            Ron sat there, staring at nothing. Harry, whose eyes were red and aching because of tears, just watched as the teachers tried to heal Hermione. About an hour later, Harry saw them all move from behind the curtain and head toward the door. They all walked past Harry, all with solemn faces. Harry watched as Hagrid past, large tears welling up in his beady eyes. He looked at Harry, and headed past him at a fast pace. Dumbledore was still in the room, and summoned Harry and Ron. He asked them to sit, that he had some news, but Harry already knew what he was going to say.

            "Harry, this is the hardest thing I have ever had to say to a student. There is nothing I can do. I cannot help her Harry. There is nothing I can do."

            Harry felt as if his heart exploded. A pain, an ache even more unbearable than a thousand Cruciatus curses begin to build inside him. "So, he won, hasn't he?"

            Dumbledore then smiled, but slightly. "No, Harry. There is still hope. I may not be able to help her, but you can. I have seen some strange things Harry, and most involve what love can conquer. Love has no limits, no boundaries. It has a power that is untapped and unstoppable. Love maybe the answer we are looking for."

            He laughed. "Love, is that it? How is love supposed to save her? I love her Professor, but how can that save her from him?"

            "You are alive Harry, are you not?" 

            That hit…

            It hit Harry like a ton of bricks, and made him realize what he had said. His mother had saved him, with love. He was alive because of her love. Now he understood, he was going to save Hermione, or die trying.

            "What must I do?"

            "Stay with her, you and Ron. She may be gone, but her body is still here, for now. But as his hold strengthens on her, she will fade away. You must keep her here! Talk to her; hold her, hold her hand. Make her hear you, she may be able to hear you if you talk to her. If we lose her body, we may as well say we have lost her. If I haven't found where he is keeping the rest of her, we have no hope. I will not rest until I have her location. Once we have that, we can save her. So keep her here Harry. Keep her here!"

            A tear fell from Dumbledore's cheek. Harry could almost feel his frustration. He had never seen Dumbledore cry. It startled him. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and turned to leave. "I will notify your teachers and the school. I am sure they are all with you, Harry. We only have two weeks to pull off the impossible. But at least we have time."

            And with that, he was gone.

            Harry spent every moment with Hermione. All of his meals were brought up to him and a bed was made next to hers, but he rarely felt like eating or sleeping. He knew if he didn't though, he would not be at full strength to fight Voldemort if he had too. So, he forced himself to eat, and Promfrey pumped him with sleep potions when she knew he wasn't sleeping again. Ron came up as many times as he could, giving Harry all the news around the school and if they had learned anything really hard in their classes.

            "Malfoy has been very cheerful these days. I am getting to wonder if he is not the spy. I know that he had been checked and give the Truth Serum, but I still think he knows Harry. He knows something."

            Harry felt anger building. Malfoy, being happy while Hermione lies here, practically lost? He was going to pay for his smugness. But, he had to take care of Hermione; he was not going to let Malfoy get to him.

            "Speak of the devil…" Ron started, looking toward the door. Harry returned from his thoughts to see Malfoy out in the hall, talking to Promfrey. Harry stood, walking out to him. 

            "Yes Mr. Malfoy, just let Mr. Goyle know that the tonic will be ready for his warts in three days." She turned and left the hall. Harry went right up to Malfoy. "What are you doing here?"

            He smirked. "Why if it isn't the Heir of Gryffindor!"

            Harry had not been expecting that. "What!"

            "Did I hit a nerve? Did you honestly think I did not know what was going on? Remember Potter, I know everything. So how is the poor little Mudblood? Still not ALL there? Still dead to the world?"

            Harry grabbed him by the neck and pushed him hard to the floor, his grip tightening. "You are the spy Malfoy! You are going to die if you don't tell me where she is! I will kill you here before anyone can even stop me!"

            He writhed under Harry, and finally pried one of his hands away. "If….y…you…kill me, how… are…you…g…go…going to save…h...her?"

Harry loosened his grip, but did not let Malfoy up.

            "Talk Malfoy." 

            "I am not the spy. I was not bestowed that honor, but some sniveling idiot was. He is in your house too, or is that to shocking for Potter's precious ears?"

            "He is in my house? Who is it! Tell me!"

            "I don't know Potter, sorry, can't help you there, now get off me, or have you taken a liking to men?"

            Harry leaped off of him, spitting in disgust at the form on the floor, and returned to Ron and Hermione, leaving Draco smirking behind him. "Hope you find him Potter. I will not let some Gryffindor replace me as spy for Voldemort. Never…."

            "What if he's lying Harry?" said Ron again, reminded Harry of the worth of Draco's word. "He could be trying to throw you off the track?"

            "Think about it Ron, who else could have replaced me, knew where the common room was, knew the password and knew where Hermione always loved to go? I only told the people in the common room that. It has to be someone in our house. But who?"

            Harry kept wondering this ever since Malfoy left. Who in his house would ever go to Voldemort? He couldn't even fathom it. He looked down at Hermione. If only she could tell me what happened. Maybe she could pin point the guy. He held her hand tightly, moving close to her ear. "Hermione, please come back to me…"

            She awoke to the feeling of fingers gliding up her naked thigh. It was the same as it had been for the past week. Some sort of touch, a kiss, and stroke was what she had awakened to every time she had fallen asleep, if souls could sleep.

            The fingers played with the curls between her legs, finding the spot below it and began to stroke in slow, circular motions. She gasped at this, making her body respond the way it always did. She moaned and whimpered, losing her will to fight it. A long slender digit found its way inside, feeling her, stretching her, preparing her for the pain of being broken again. Every time it hurt, he took her virginity over and over again. He found pleasure in her pain, she knew. He would not stop until she gave in.

            "Please, no more…I…can't…take…it…anymore. Please." She felt tears filling her eyes, threatening to fall into oblivion. The hand continued to work her body, making the need come again. She bucked her hips slightly, her body betraying her once again.

            "Why do you fight me Hermione? Haven't you realized that I am the only one who cares for you any longer? Harry despises you and jumped to the next whore before you two were even broken up. He cheated on you, haven't you figured that out? He never loved you. I, on the other hand, can give you so much Hermione. I can show you the world, if you let me…"

            A shift of weight, his lips and tongue met her moist core. He thrust his tongue in and out and nibbled on her clit, send her into maddening ecstasy. She felt her body give way as the all too familiar waves of release crashed into her body like the sea. 

            _I will let you see Hermione. Look into my eyes and see what I have seen. See what he has done to you. _

She opened her eyes and saw his. It was like being pulled into a movie. She saw Harry in the common room, walking over to Ginny Weasley. "Ginny, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?"

            "Sure Harry." She followed him into the hall where he turned on her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard on the lips. She was confused for a moment, but melted in his arms. "What are you doing Harry?"

            "Realizing what a fool I have been. I have always wanted you Ginny, I was just too blind to see. I want you now more than anything."

            "But what about Hermione?" 

            He cupped her breast and nibbled on her ear. "Fuck her. What she don't know can't hurt her, can it?"

            He pulled her into an empty classroom and they lost each other in their arms. Then the scene vanished replaced with another one. Harry going down to Ginny from the Astronomy tower. "I have done it! I told her off! She will never bother my life again. And now, for your gift." He placed her ring onto Ginny's hand. 

            "Oh, Harry it's beautiful."

            "Not as beautiful as you, my dear." They kissed as Harry began undoing her robes. The scene faded completely.

            _See Hermione? See what I have seen? He never cared for you? How could he love you so, if he went to her? He used you. He was going to use you to make his legacy live on, he wanted the power. Why give yourself to him, a man who never loved you?_

            He spread her legs gently, putting his hard, glistening cock right at her tight entrance. "I love everything about you Hermione. Unlike anyone you have ever known. I love your mind, your heart, your soul, and your body. I love all that you are. You are so beautiful Hermione. Give in to me. Embrace the darkness…"

            He glided into her, she tensed waiting for the pain, but it never came. Only the sheer pleasure of his movements that made her body ache for more. He had never been so gentle. The pain never came. She arched upward, feeling his movements. She moved with him, her hips in time with his. She opened her eyes and looked into his. They glowed bright red, burning into her own.

_            Give in to me…Say my name…Embrace the darkness…_

He traced kisses up her chest and to her neck. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Then, he paused.

            Lips…

Lips moving to his…

She had kissed _him_ back!

            _Yes…_

He moved faster, plunging deeper into her. He watched with satisfaction as her body began to tense, she was near her peak.

            _Give in to me…now…_

Her mind raced, her body tightening. She knew it was over. Harry was gone, everyone was gone. He was all she had left. She wanted no more pain; maybe he could wash it all away. At least make her forget…. She would never be alone again…

_Goodbye Harry…Please forgive me…_

And with his last thrust, as he poured himself into her and as she was hit by the sweet spasms of release, she embraced the demon, and whispered to the air…

            **"_Voldemort…"_**

_______________________________________________________________________

Oooh, is Hermione lost forever? Will her body fade from Hogwarts? And who is the spy? All will be told, more to come! Hope you like it. Please cast your votes for who the spy is. The answer will be revealed on 9/26/02! Please R & R! Thanks to all who have reviewed it so far, I am so happy.

Fnxmoon


	11. The Lady Illusia

**Authors Notes: **This chapter reveals a lot and gives away a lot of cliffhangers. You are about to find out what becomes of Hermione, and who the spy of Voldemort is. This is a very pivotal point in the story, and now, the REAL fun begins! Thanks for the guesses on the quiz, and here is the next chapter. Also, one of my reviews mentioned that I misspelled Hermione's name. I was spelling it HermOIne, instead of HermIOne. I have updated and fixed the errors, thanks for pointing it out!  Please R & R! BTW in the chapter title it is pronounced Elusia, like Illusion, but take off the end and add an 'ah'. Illusia.****

**Chapter 11: The Lady Illusia**

            Harry felt a surge of pain run through his scar as he was jerked out of sleep. He rubbed his head and sat up, looking around. He eyes then fell on Hermione. His breath was caught in his throat as he watched her body becoming lighter and lighter, almost transparent. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. 

            "Oh, no…please…" he snapped out of it and grabbed her hand. She became solid for a moment, but began to fade again. "No, please Hermione. Don't leave me! Fight it! I love you Hermione! Don't listen to him! Whatever he is telling you, please don't listen to him. No matter what, I will always love you. I always have!" 

            She was fading more and more. Harry screams could be heard the halls as he could no longer hold on to the fading Hermione. She was still there, but barely as Snape entered the room. He went to Hermione's side.

            "Don't leave Hermione. Don't let him seduce you to him. I fought it, I know you can too. I am sorry I couldn't fight it in the forest, but I am fighting now. I will fight for you! You deserve better, you deserve a life with Harry."

            Harry was in complete shock at Snape's words. Seeing Snape emotional was about to scare him to death.

            "Please Hermione. Fight it, I am sorry for the way I have treated you over the years, but please don't let him win. Give us more time with you. We will find you. Please don't go. Fight him!"

            Snape tried to touch her arm, but his hand went completely through the shadow of her body. But as he removed his hand, she seemed more solid. Snape touched her again, and this time, she stayed solid, but faded if he released her. He held onto her tightly, his hands on her hand. "Run Harry! Get the others! You haven't much time. It is draining me slowly trying to keep her here. Hurry!"

            Harry turned to leave but Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared in the room.

            "Harry, go get Ron, she will need to hear all of us if we plan on keeping her with us. She needs all of her friends. Go get them, now! Before we lose her!"

            He ran to the common room, up to his dorm and burst open the door. He shook awake Ron, who looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you doing Harry?"

            "She needs us Ron! She is fading!"

            _She is fading_, Harry thought. Then he remembered the words.

**_"The Balance is shifting, time is running out. He will win if Ravenclaw fades from it's door, and is by his side, his forever more."_**

            "Oh Ron! My dream! The fading of Ravenclaw! All will be lost! We have to bring her back!" Ron jumped up and began slipping on his robes. He woke up Dean and Seamus and all three ran out of the room. Harry went to wake Neville. He knew he would help; he was always Hermione's friend.

            "Neville! Neville, wake up!"

            "Yes, what do you want now?" he said drowsily. Harry pulled the covers off of him and shook him again. "Get dressed Neville! We have to help Hermione!"

            He stood, still dazed. "Hermione! Again? Yes, I will help you master."

            Harry paused. He turned and looked at the now stumbling Neville as in a half sleep was removing his pajama top and reaching for a shirt. He then noticed a gold chain with a ring on it. The ring looked familiar…

            No, it can't be. Neville? No, he had heard wrong. But…

            Harry turned Neville around and picked up the ring off his chest, stepping into more light. It was the ring. Hermione's ring…

            "YOU!" he screamed. Neville awoke completely now, staring at Harry, then noticed his shirt off and Harry's hand around the ring on his gold chain. Harry ripped away the ring and shook it in front of his face. "**_You_** are the spy?!!"

            Neville lost his innocent face and replaced it with one of menace. "Yes, I am my lord's servant! Have been for months now! Did you think I was too weak to have such an honor? My master does not let anyone pick on me anymore! As soon as my mission is complete, he will give me back my parents. I am not going to let you interfere now Harry Potter, not this close!" 

            He raised his wand and pointed at Harry. **_"Crucio!"_**

            He felt the pain again. He screamed as he fell to the floor jerking madly. Then, it was gone. He relaxed a moment only to be hit again by the pain. 

            "Feel what they went through, my parents? Feel that Harry! I will not fail. I want my parents back! If I have to kill you myself, I will not fail! You've lost Harry. She has already become his, so why do you care! Imagine, the famous Harry Potter, beaten by Neville Longbottom! Oh, that sounds so wonderful." Harry felt his body slide across the floor to the wall hard. His shirt was then ripped open, exposing his chest. Neville bound his arms to the wall, and made his legs immobile. He was on the floor, pinned to the wall. Neville kneeled in front of him. "You are dead Harry Potter. And this time I will make sure of it. No killing curse for you to back fire on me. Just plain and simple death!"

            "No, Neville. Think of Hermione. Don't do this!" Harry replied as he watched in horror as Neville raised a long silver dagger, just inches from Harry's chest, right above his heart. "I am thinking of her. Of how she will love me for killing you!" He raised the dagger, preparing to strike. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the dagger to pierce his bare chest straight to his heart.

            "STUPEFY!"

            Neville was blasted across the room, the dagger flying out of his hand and sliding across the floor. Harry felt the spells holding him release. He looked up happily as Ron and Dean Thomas had their wands raised, still pointing at Neville.

            "All right Harry?" asked a shaking Ron. Harry got to his feet, pulling his shirt back together. He nodded at Ron and put Neville's gold chain around his own neck, putting the ring underneath his shirt. "Watch him while I get Dumbledore. We have the spy! He will be able to tell us where Voldemort has Hermione!" Harry ran out of the room and back up to the infirmary as fast as he could, leaving an unconscious Neville at the hands of a very angry Ron Weasley.

            Snape was barely conscious himself as he held onto Hermione, who was fading slowly yet again. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He heard the fast steps of a person coming. He hoped it was Harry, he knew he would want to see her again…

            "Professor Dumbledore! I know who the…" Harry had entered to see Snape collapse, falling to the floor as Hermione faded from the bed. Harry ran forward and tried to grab the last wisps of his beloved, but only felt air. She was gone…

            "No! No! Hermione no!" he cried, banging the bed with his fists. Then he remembered and turned to Dumbledore, who was very sad indeed.

            "I am sorry Harry. I hope you would…"

            "We know who the spy is professor! We have him! He knows where she is! I know he does! We can still save her!"

            Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Lead the way." Dumbledore and McGonagall left with Harry as Madam Promfrey attended to the exhausted Severus Snape.

            Ron had already turned Neville over and was watching him very carefully as Harry entered the room. Dumbledore held a bottle in his hand. It was Veritaserum, the strongest truth potion. McGonagall gasped. "Neville! No, it can't be!"

            "Open his mouth Harry." Ron and Harry pulled Neville into a sitting position as Harry tilted his head, opening his mouth. Dumbledore dropped three drops into his throat, and massaged it to make sure it went down. He waited for a moment then nodded at Ron. "Now, will you please revive him Mr. Weasley?"

            Ron pointed his wand at Neville. "_Ennervate_!" 

            Neville opened his eyes, but they were still unfocused. His face was slack, yet he was revived. Harry knew that expression. Barty Crouch Jr. the death eater responsible for the death of Cedric in his fourth year wore that expression under the serum, before he told all to Dumbledore. Dumbledore kneeled and was face to face with young Neville.

            "Neville Longbottom, do you hear me?"

            His mouthed moved as if automatically. "Yes."

            "Are you a spy for Voldemort?"

            "Yes."

            He grimaced. "Why did you join him?"

            "He said if I didn't he would kill my parents. But if I obeyed him completely, he would bring my parents back, their minds would be free. I would have them and anything I wanted. I had no other choice. I could not bear to lose them."

            Dumbledore paused for a moment, as if considering Neville. He continued. "Have you acted completely on your own free will?"

            "Yes."

            "Do you know anything about Hermione?"

            "Yes."

            "Tell us what you know."

            He told everything. How he had secretly loved Hermione for years. How he had switched the potions on the night of her first attack. How he had planted the Portkey to take Harry away and replace himself with Harry and 'break-up' with Hermione. He told of how he touched her, yelled at her and waited in the shadows of the tower until her emotions were at their peak to perform the Dementoris Curse. How he knew where she was at now, and of the Portkey hidden in the castle to transport him there. 

            "She is hidden in a place I do not know of exactly, but the old mirror in the dungeons corridor has a Portkey within it. If you say, _dark mark_, it will open and transport you to the location. He never gave the exact location for fear of anyone of us being discovered."

            Dumbledore continued. "When will he fulfill the prophecy?"

            "At midnight on the night of the thinnest veil. We are all to watch."

            "Is there anyway to save Hermione now?"

Neville was silent for a moment, and then droned on. "Yes, but there is nothing you or any other like you can do. Only Godric knows…" A smile crossed his face as his head tilted to one side, unconscious and immobile once again.

            Everyone was silent. Then Dumbledore rose and turned to the group. "Minerva, have Neville sent to the infirmary. Keep him under 24-hour watch. He is not to be left alone under any circumstances." 

            McGonagall nodded and summoned a stretcher, taking Neville to the infirmary. Dumbledore rounded on Dean and Seamus. "Both of you please follow her, you will need to see if there is anything she made need from the both of you." They also nodded and walked out of the room. Professor Lupin, who had been watching Neville with a sense of loath, was now addressed by Dumbledore. "Go down and calm the Gryffindor house. Make sure they are all informed to stay in their beds and go back to sleep."

            Lupin paused as if to say something, and then left. Harry watched as Dumbledore gave various instructions to each of the group, last but not least to them, who were the last in the room besides Dumbledore. 

            "Harry and Ron. We are at the end. We have no more alleys to turn but straight into Hell itself. What I must ask of you two is going to be very hard to endure; yet I feel it is time and that you are ready. The final stages of the prophecy are all falling into place. The planetary alignment has begun. When the moon falls under the Earth's shadow on the night of Halloween, Mercury, Mars and Earth will also be in line. This has been destined for centuries, when the balance will finally shift. But, which way it shifts is completely up to us. We have to fight; we have to save the heir of Ravenclaw before she is impregnated by evil itself. I can only do so much, but I will be with you. Are you ready?"

            Harry put his hand to his throat, feeling the ring. He pulled it out and looked at the ring, thinking of Hermione. He will not lose her…

            A look of determination crossed his face and looked at Ron. "Ready for another deadly adventure?"

            Ron grimaced at first but straightened and nodded. "As always Harry."

            They both turned to Dumbledore. "We are ready headmaster…"

_Complete…_

_            I am finally complete…_

_            I am hungry. Why am I so hungry? I need food. Who is this beside me? Ahh, its him, the one that has blessed me. I have no more pain, thanks to him. I have my body too. Oh, I have to thank him once he awakens. Oh, I feel so alive! I have never felt this way before; I haven't felt this alive in ages. Is this what pure bliss feels like? If so, I don't want to ever leave it…_

"I have made you forget all your worries, you will no longer need them. You only need to know of me. And our future together."

            She smiled; he noticed the fight in her had faded from her eyes, leaving only dark brown pools of something less…good. Her eyes had a reddish tint to them now, as they looked almost lovingly up to him. She was his now. She was no longer a muggle born student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, no longer the soul mate to Harry Potter, and no longer an innocent good little schoolgirl. No, she was something much, much more now…

            "How do you feel?" he asked, realizing how her body looked so much more alive now that she was whole once again. The most wonderful event took place only an hour ago when he knew he had finally won as she had said his name in the highest moment of passion imaginable.

            "Hungry."

            He chuckled. Of course she would be, she had not been with her body for quite some time. He rose from the bed, noticing she no longer flinched at his body, nor his face. Yes, his seduction had worked very nicely indeed.

            "What is my name my lord? I can't remember it."

            He smiled again, yes, every memory he wanted gone was now gone. He relished at the thought. Then he thought for a moment.

            "Like me, you have abandoned the horrid name bound to you by muggles, the scum of this very world. I bestow upon you a name of great honor, a name that should have been given to you long ago. You are now and forever will be the Dark Lady Illusia, for you are but an illusion of innocence, only hiding your true self underneath."

            She smiled wickedly. "It suits me then. I seem to have no remorse for anything anymore. Why should I care about anything but you, my lord?"

            "You have no reason too. Now, that you are finally completely in my presence for the first time, we must find you some proper garments. You cannot address your servants like that." He pointed his wand to a large black kettle, and the contents began to swirl. A large blob of liquid lifted out of it and began to take shape. Before her eyes it formed a beautiful black satin gown, dusted in sparkling emerald stones and silver accents. It was cut low in the front, making a nice v-slope. She stood from the bed in all her glory, her long hair covering the tops of her full breasts. The gown vanished and she gasped as it magically appeared on her, fitting her in all the right places. The slope of the neckline brought out her full chest and the curve of her hips most exquisitely. It felt like liquid silk, so light and delicate. She smiled up at its maker, who bestowed a wand to her. It was long and made of dark wood, yet it fit her well. She gave it a flick and a snake uncoiled from it, landing on the ground. She laughed at it and made it vanish again. "It is wonderful, my lord. Thank you for the wonderful gifts."

            Voldemort summoned dark black robes for himself and they walked out of the room into a large corridor, heading to the main chamber. The underground fortress that he now ruled over had proven to be a very concealed location and worth every bit of trouble trying to find it. It had taken him nearly twenty years to find the Temple of Slytherin, the greatest underground layer built by the great Salthazar himself. And only the heir of Slytherin could open it. He took her into the main chamber, and a mixture of gasp and mutters of excitement filled the air from a circle of about thirty death eaters, all masked, waiting for their Lord.

            Two large stone throne-like chairs were place before the group, Voldemort led Hermione towards them and they took their seats. He addressed the group. "Please welcome my new bride to be and your Lady, Lady Illusia. She is to be respected just as I am, and anyone who does not see fit in doing so, will answer to me. She is going to help take over this miserable world, and our child will finally bring those miserable fools of Hogwarts and the ministry to their knees!!!"

            The group cheered. But one death eater did not. "Master, how do you know that she is not pretending to be on our side? You know who she is. Mudblood at that! How can she be trusted, she is not pure!"

            Voldemort moved to his wand but he paused as he saw Hermione rise. She stepped down from where they sat and took three steps towards the death eater, who remained planted to the spot. She glared at him and with a look of death, raised her wand.

            _"Crucio!"_

            The death eaters' screams filled the air as she made the spell penetrate him even deeper. "I can assure you I am who I am, Mr. Malfoy. Yes, I know who you are. You should have followed your father's footsteps and cheered right along with the others. I am not a force to be taken lightly Draco."

            His screams seized. She then pointed her wand at Lucius Malfoy himself and preformed the Cruciatus Curse once again. "You should teach your son more respect Malfoy, or he will be dead quicker than you can possibly imagine."

            Voldemort was quite impressed. Not only could she make out his death eaters, but also her thirst for pain and her lack of remorse of it was so deliciously delightful. He had made an excellent choice. She definitely pleased him. 

            "I AM SORRY MY LADY! Please!"

            She released and muttered, "Pathetic fool, you should be on your knees begging for mercy from my lord. He allows me to let you live, for now."

            She was pure hatred...She did not care...

            She was locked up inside, never to be released….

She only knew of the darkness….

**_She was evil…_**

____________________________________________________________

            Well, Hermione is lost forever, or is she? Is there still a chance of saving the once good Hermione? And will Voldemort kill Neville now that he has been caught? More to come! If I get creative today or receive more reviews, I may have the next chapter by the end of the day! Please R & R! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the guesses and GREAT REVIEWS! I really feel good! Pat yourself on the back if you guessed right! Hope to hear from ya!


	12. Voldemort's Final Gift

**Authors Notes: **Hope you all liked Chapter 11, it really was a very important chapter. The next few chapters are going to be very action packed and some very sad. I will give a point away now, some people will die. I will not say whom, but I am letting you know now that some very important characters do die. You can even throw in a few guesses at to whom you think it could be in your reviews. Please R & R though; it really helps this story role along so nicely! Now, to Chapter 12!!

____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 12: Voldemort's Final Gift**

            It happened so fast…

            The pain was unimaginable; it felt like his head would crack open on the spot. His energy failed him as Harry hit the ground, his hand grasping his scar. He winced and cried out, the throbbing pain intensifying. His body convulsed and he retched, unable to hold it in any longer. Ron stood by him, dazed as his friend was now on the ground. 

            "What happened Harry?"

            "Voldemort is getting stronger, I haven't felt pain that bad in my scar since the day he arose form that huge cauldron out near his father's grave. Something has happened. Something horrible."

            His mind could only think of one thing, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He would not face it, for he knew he could still change it. 

Love can make anything possible…

            "Ron, we can't mess up this time. This all depends on us now; we have to save Hermione, Hogwarts, everyone! It's all on us Ron. You understand what I am saying?"

            Ron shook his head, "I understand Harry, I just can't fathom it. It really is a lot, you know. I am afraid I will fail you, you and Hermione. Everyone really…"

            He looked like a wounded animal as he walked back towards the castle. They had been coming back from Hagrid's hut, discussing tomorrow which was Halloween, when Harry had his attack.

            "Ron, you are not alone in this. I am here. Hermione will be too, once we find her. Think of her Ron. Think of your family. You are finally going to do something that no one else in your family has ever done."

            He shrugged, "What, make a complete fool of myself, die at the hands of You-Know-Who? What?"

            Harry eyes connected with Ron's. "Help save the world." Ron looked shocked, shocked at what Harry had just said, yet it was all too true. He would help save the world; it really did all depend on them. If Voldemort destroyed the prophecy, in no time the entire world would be affected. It all finally sank in. His courage was returning as he nodded and smiled at Harry. They headed to Dumbledore's office, to prepare for the hardest battle of their lives.

She never ceased to amaze him…

            He watched as she tortured another death eater that had brought some very interesting news. She enjoyed torturing this particular death eater, he guessed because of their history together, though he was sure he had wiped all her memories of her past.

 _I guess memories of enemies are harder to erase…_

            "And you let them catch our best spy? You are a fool Draco!" she hissed, watching him spasm and convulse on the floor. Voldemort always tested the loyalty of all his death eaters, including the woman that stood before him. He tested them everyday they were under his eye. Every since he returned to his body and they had all betrayed him in one way or another, he always reminded them that their loyalty would always be tested, until he thought they were completely loyal. His test for the Lady Illusia was to punish Malfoy for allowing Neville Longbottom to be found and caught. She did not hesitate in her duty, which he found so appealing. Imagine that the woman before him was once the proclaimed defender of good, the heir of Ravenclaw. Well, he was very pleased with himself indeed on creating such a wonderful and sadistic mate.

            "What is your excuse for letting them find him out Malfoy? Jealousy? Wishing you had been the one to carry out our lord's plan? Remember Malfoy; you had fumbled your last mission so badly that it would have been insane to trust you again. You are a blundering idiot, and will never be of any real use to our lord except for the occasional news of Potter. I am surprised that he actually lets you live."

            She released her curse and his body relaxed, still jerking slightly. She turned and looked up at Voldemort, eyes sparkling with malice. "What of our spy now? They know of him my lord. What do you wish to do? I will help every way I can."

            Perfect, she was absolutely perfect. 

            He stood. "My lady, you have proven to me without a doubt, that you are capable of anything. But to prove your complete loyalty to me, you will be sent on a mission. One of my enemies, once a friend of yours, is of no more use to me. When the time comes I want you to kill him. He will come to us, I am sure of that. When he does, you will destroy him. Only then will I know you are loyal. Once a wizard takes another wizard's life, there is no turning back."

            She smiled and went to her lord, bowing gracefully before him. "Who must I kill? The spy? The spy at Hogwarts?"

            "No, I will deal with him. No, when the time comes, you will kill Harry Potter."

            The name did not faze her. He waited for her to flinch but she leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips, making his body ache for her. She released him and looked in his eyes, her eyes flashing dangerously.

            "It will be my pleasure…."

            The room was lit dimly as Harry and Ron entered Dumbledore's circular room. They looked around to find that Dumbledore was in the other room, standing near a large open cabinet. They walked into the room and noticed a long parchment hanging in mid air and a golden quill scribbling frantically across it, the writing shining bright gold. Albus was pacing around the scroll, stopping for a moment as if thinking. Each time he did so, the quill stopped, as if listening to his thoughts, then it scribbled a few more lines as fast as it could. Harry had a feeling that this was a lot like the Quick-Quotes Quill that had been owned by Rita Skeeter back in his fourth year. He watched as Dumbledore turned and waved them in. He already knew they were there.

            "I am finished. Albus Dumbledore," he said to the quill. It scribbled one last thing before returning itself to a shelf in the cabinet nearby. The parchment rolled up and inserted itself into a long black tube, closed with a black lid. Dumbledore took the container and put it in a large chest that was open on another shelf, revealing an even smaller box inside. He picked up this box and turned to them.

            "Now, the time has come. Tomorrow is Halloween and we must be prepared. In this box contains the amulets of the Order of the Phoenix. The three most powerful amulets of our time, worn by the Great Ones who founded this very school. I now bestow these upon you, the heirs of the prophecy. May you guard and use them well."

            He opened the box and pulled forth two golden chains, each with a jewel encrusted amulet of a Phoenix holding a shield, one for Hufflepuff and one for Gryffindor. He took the Gryffindor amulet and held the chain open.

            "I bestow to you Harry, heir of Gryffindor, the Phoenix of Gryffindor, "he placed the chain around his neck, "May it protect you and give you the courage and strength needed of you."

            As he released the chain and moved to place the other onto Ron, Harry felt a surge of white-hot energy flood through him. He felt light headed at its very power coursed through him. He felt his feet lift off the ground as a rush of…of…

He couldn't explain it. It was so intense, the feelings overcoming his body that no words could explain it. He felt his body lifting into the air, the power coursing through him. He felt as if his body was light at a feather but heavy all at the same time. Finally, his body was completely overwhelmed and he passed out, yet still remained floating in the air.

            Dumbledore watched as both Harry and Ron were now floating in mid-air. Both had passed out into a deep slumber from the surges the amulets had caused and both were now surround by a cocoon of intense pure gold energy. It grew brighter and brighter as they remained in the air. Their bodies no longer visible beneath the golden cocoons, Albus left the room. McGonagall was waiting for him in the study, looking red eyed and very weary. "Has it begun? Did you give them the amulets?"

            Dumbledore smiled weakly. "Yes, and the transformation has begun. While they sleep all the power of the past, all the knowledge, secrets and magic will be poured into them. They will probably not awake until tomorrow evening."

            Minerva looked horrified. "But, will it be too late? Tomorrow is the night, and they haven't even had a chance to test out their new abilities. How will they know what to do and what they can tolerate? How will they know how to save Hermione?"

            Albus took Minerva into his arms, holding her close. "They will know Minerva. I have faith in them. They will know. They have always known…"

            Tears fell from her eyes. "Oh, Albus. Will they succeed?"

            He held her closer, his voice cracking a little under his own emotions.

            "Time will tell Minerva. T…. time will tell…."

            It was near midnight the night before Halloween when a thick vapor entered the infirmary. The nurse was not aware of the sudden change of temperature, nor of the large object that materialized from the vapor that had glided into the room. But she became aware suddenly as she heard a loud thump of something hitting the floor. Coming out of her sleepy stupor, she saw a tall figure in black near the window by Neville Longbottom's bed. But before she could react, it pointed its wand at her and spoke, "_Stupefy_!"

            She fell to the floor unconscious as the figure moved toward Neville's bed. It looked down at the immobile boy and pointed its wand, "_Ennervate!"_

            Neville opened his eyes and saw those of Lord Voldemort. He then saw his wand moved to point at his chest. "I always keep my word to my death eaters Neville. You have proved yourself well, but you are no longer of use to me."

            "You promised I would be with my parents!" he spoke out, watching the wand so dangerously near his chest. Voldemort smiled.

            "And you will be with your parents, forever in oblivion! **_CRUCIO INFINITE!_**"

            Neville's screams filled the air, bone chilling screams that echoed through the halls of the entire school. His body convulsed and shook the bed violently. Then, as if something had snapped, his body went completely still, his cries ceased. Voldemort looked into the empty eyes of Neville that stared blankly up at him. Like his parents, his mind had snapped, forever lost. Voldemort leaned forward and whispered into Neville's ear. "My final gift to you my servant. I always keep my word Neville. **_Always…"_**

            And in a wisp of vapor, he was gone…..

________________________________________________________________________

A little shorter than my other chapters, but I feel it needs to break here in order to have a good transition. Now, the next chapter will contain a lot, especially a lot of action. It will be up as soon as I can, but it may not be until Monday. We shall see. Post your reviews and any guesses if you want on all who dies! Hope to hear from you!!!

Fnxmoon


	13. Almost Time

**Authors Notes:** Thanks to all the great reviews! Especially slush_puppy, thanks a heap! To angel, kjsparkles, Harrione, Alexandra_Snape, ernie000 and to all the anonymous reviewers, thanks for keeping this story alive! And for the rest of you out there, keep those reviews coming! I am so happy you all are enjoying my story. And now for another action packed chapter! There will some minor adult content, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 13: Almost Time**

            She lay there in a bed of black satin sheets, fast asleep amongst a sea of gorgeous curls. She still looked so innocent to him, even though he knew better. He watched the rise and fall of her chest beneath the blankets, the curve of her hips as she moved in her sleep. She was absolutely perfect. He wanted to touch her, taste her, feel her under him, but he dare not touch, not just yet.

 Yes, he had taken her many times before, but never in the physical, only in dreams and to her soul (which he had made physical), but never to her physical body. She was still a virgin in her physical body, which made his wait so much more pleasurable, and he also did not want to take the chance of her getting pregnant before the ceremony, he didn't know if it would damage the prophecy in any way. He wanted this child to be perfect, like her. With all the abilities it was meant to have. Yes, he would wait to finally take her in every way, mind, body and soul. He would break her for the final time, and plant his seed.

"My lord?" came from the sleeping form. Yet, she was no longer sleeping. How long had she been awake? "You are awake I see, do you like me watching you, or have you noticed?"

She smiled and sat up, the blankets falling off her upper half. He let out a moan as he noticed she had been naked under those sheets. No wonder they hung to her curves so well. She pulled the covers back and stood, her form so exquisite in the dim candlelight. She slowly moved to him, her body tempting his very being. Oh, how she was beautiful. For one as young as she was, she was more of a woman than he had ever seen, nor touched, nor tasted. He stood on the spot as she raised her hands to his robes, pulling at the ties. After a moment, she had gained access to his hard chest, her hands feeling the smooth, pale skin underneath. Her small delicate hands worked magic on him as she made circular motions down his chest, a crossed his stomach and to the rim of his trousers. Her hand felt him thorough the fabric, grasping the now throbbing member. He drew in a breath and hissed, knowing that it had to end here.

"Now, now, that will come in time. Tonight actually. You will have to wait my lady. I will make you a woman tonight, and you will never forget it. Tonight we will fulfill our destiny." He removed her hand from him and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue in her lips. 

She gasped, "But, is it not one of my duties to pleasure my lord? I must obey you completely, and how am I going to do so when you are in such need of me?" She pressed her naked form into his, grinding her hips into him. Yes, he had done very well in her seduction, she wanted only him. And he loved it!

"I tell you to now you must wait. I order you to, so you must obey…" he said slyly, and evil grin forming over his face. She looked evilly back. "Ohh, you are wicked. Very nicely done. Yes, of course I will obey you. But what did you mean by 'make me a woman'? I thought we have been together many times before?"

He smiled. "In dreams, our minds and souls have been together, but not our bodies. Don't worry though; our bodies will soon be together, when the ceremony takes place. I will make you mine."

She looked into his eyes, those dark brown eyes that had turned so cruel yet seductive at the same time. He pulled together his robes and turned to leave, but glanced back as she laid back down onto the mattress, covering herself in the dark sheets. He whispered to himself, _"Soon my lady, very soon…"_

Albus Dumbledore awoke to find himself still sitting in his chair at his large desk. He rubbed his head, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming. Lack of sleep, he knew as he used his wand to make his pain cease. He look over at the window, the sun had already risen, making him realize with more dread at what the day was; Halloween.     "I hope we are no too late…" he said to himself, looking past his desk to the door leading to his study. Under the door he could still see a golden light coming from inside the room. They were still asleep, the two of the prophecy. Then he thought of the third. He opened the small box to his right. He removed the gold chain with the Phoenix of Ravenclaw on it, feeling the amulet between his fingers. He studied it, thinking of Hermione, and hoping that she will claim her right like her friends had. He would take this with him when he fought Voldemort. He hoped he could get it to her before it was too late. Yes, before he….

A knock at the door drove him from his thoughts. "Headmaster?"

"Come in Severus. I am awake enough to have your company."

He entered the room and stood before Dumbledore. He looked very grim as he spoke. "I am sorry I failed you headmaster. I could not hold on any longer…" His head lowered as he stared at the floor, trying to hide his emotions from Dumbledore. 

"You do not have to be sorry Severus, you did more for her than anyone else at the time could. You held her long enough so that we could have a way to find her, and finally release her from the prison he has her trapped in. I must ask you now Severus a favor to me and to Hermione. Will you come with me and fight with the heirs against Voldemort. I feel that in order to pull her from him, we will need you. I know asking you to return to that world now would be a danger to your life, especially since they know of your betrayal to their master. But I feel I need all the help I can get this night. Will you join me Severus?"

He paused and watched Snape's face look up into his own. "It would be an honor." Snape smiled, and Dumbledore chuckled. "Something I do not see enough of Severus. It makes you look years younger, should do it more often."

Snape scowled once again and nodded, leaving the room in the dramatic manner he had a habit of doing. Dumbledore chuckled to himself once again, but then turned serious once more as he looked over at he amulet he had left on the desk. But his attention then turned to another sound on the other side of the room. The sword of Godric Gryffindor, the one that had been pulled from the sorting hat by Harry years ago, was hovering above its holder where it had been displayed. It began to glow, the same golden glow that had encased Harry and Ron. Then it vanished. Dumbledore knew where it had gone and a look of triumph filled his eyes.

"We will win Hermione…we will win…"

            The day moved quickly, especially for all the students. The whole school had been notified and put on alert in case Voldemort decided a surprise attack. Everyone was so nervous that classes had been canceled for no one could concentrate on anything. The infirmary was a hot spot though for curious students, all trying to catch a glimpse at the spy of Voldemort. His identity had not been revealed, though a lot of the students were putting two and two together about Neville's attack and the spy being captured. It was just such an absurd thought that most could not even imagine it. Pansy Parkinson, faking a severe noise bleed, tried to work her way into the infirmary to see herself, but Promfrey caught her and sent her back down, taking 20 points from Slytherin. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan both tried to talk Madam Promfrey into releasing Neville's condition, but simply refused to budge. "I am afraid I cannot until Dumbledore decides what is best to do. We are actually waiting to see of the out come of tonight's events. Now leave me alone or I will make sure to take points from the both of you as well!"

They finally gave up and left the infirmary. Promfrey returned to the bed containing Neville, looking at his motionless form. 

Poor child…

            Even though he did what he did, even though he had been brought into Voldemort's inner circle, he did not deserve this. But, it would be the same as if he had went to Azkaban, and if he were stable, he probably would end up in there anyway. Now, he was to be transported to St. Mungo's to be with his parents. 

"Another wizarding family coming to an end. How I will remember the Longbottoms. Such a shame."

She drew the curtains as the sun set on the forever lost Neville Longbottom…

*******

He still felt lighter than air, but his mind was clearing….

Harry felt his body shift as it was lowered by the energy that had consumed it. He felt the hard surface of the floor beneath his feet. So strange, his body almost did not feel like his own, but he knew it was. He opened his eyes and saw gold completely surrounding him. But as he blinked to get a better look at it, he heard a deafening crack and the gold shell that had encased him shattered into million of pieces, disappearing into the air. Harry felt so different, he knew of things he had never learned before, he could feel magic coursing through him he had never felt before. It was like a wonderful dream. He could feel tingling in his fingers, and as he lifted his hands to examine them, he then noticed his robes. They were the same elegant robes that he had worn in his dream, deep red and gold. He saw a belt around his waist and at his side was the sword he had once fought a giant snake with. The sword of Godric Gryffindor. 

"Like an old friend almost…" he thought to himself as he pulled it from its sheath at his side. The very steel felt like it molded to his hand, almost like an extra appendage. He never felt more alive, more proud to be a Gryffindor. He no longer needed his wand; it was of no longer of use to him. All he had to do now was think the spells, and they came! He looked at the window and saw the sun sinking below the horizon.

_ It's almost time,_ he thought. 

Then he heard another crack and shielded his eyes as the cocoon around Ron shattered as well. The pieces disappeared and Harry looked upon his best friend, now dressed in elegant robes of yellow and gold. He was now the heir of Hufflepuff, and held himself well. His red hair did not clash with his robes, but made him look even more distinguished. In his hand he held a long ancient staff, topped with a yellow glowing orb held in a claw. Like Harry, Ron felt that this was like an old friend, and his wand had been replaced. His eyes darted to his robes, then to his staff, and finally to his friend. 

"Harry?" he looked almost shocked at the appearance of him.

"It's me Ron," he said, laughing at his peculiar expression. Ron grinned and looked at himself, obviously adjusting to his new abilities and his new look. "I feel so…strange. I feel like I have been given Dumbledore's brain or something. I know things Harry. Things that I never…" he stopped and looked up at Harry, a look of wonderment filling his eyes. He then disappeared and Harry gasped as he heard the familiar whoop of his friend. "I am invisible! I can become invisible! I bet I can Apparate too!"

"You'll find out later Ron, we have to get Dumbledore! It's sunset!"

Ron reappeared instantly and turned to the window. He looked up at the darkening sky and quivered, a feeling of dread sweeping over him. He looked at Harry, who in turn also looked very concerned. "Well, we are as ready as we will ever be!"

"And so you are…" came a voice from the entrance of the room. There stood Dumbledore, smiling at the two boys, no, the two men before him. They smiled back, simply bubbly to tell him on what they now know and how they felt. 

"You can tell me all about what happened to you later, but now we must prepare for our descent to the mirror in the dungeons. I must inform Severus that you are both ready now." He turned to leave as Harry started. "**_He_** is coming too?"

Dumbledore looked curiously at Harry. "Do you wish him not to?"

Harry shook his head. "I just thought it was a little odd that he would want to help because he could definitely get killed instantly amongst the death eaters. He is a wanted man now, isn't he?"

"Yes he is Harry, but his love for Hermione is more important. He has taken to Hermoine, like a daughter to an over-protective father. He has seen things and felt such pain in his life; he does not want her to suffer the same fate. He has given his very life to the effort of saving her, and is willing to pay for it if he must. I hope it has changed your opinion of him Harry, for this childish grudge between you and him must come to and end, if just for tonight, for we all must work together. That goes for you too Mr. Weasley. I must go and collect him now. Keep trying out your abilities so that you may get to known them better." He turned and left the room. 

Harry's brain was racing again. Snape loved Hermione _like a daughter_? Snape _loved_? It was such an obscure notion. He had always hated Snape, but now, now…

"Harry, I think Snape has finally lost his mind," said Ron, still staring dumbfoundly at the spot where Dumbledore was just at. Harry chuckled and let the thoughts of Snape leave as he began to get a feel for his sword and his abilities. 

Dumbledore returned with Snape a little bit later, pausing at the door to the room that contained Harry and Ron. "I have already told him about you Severus, and they have agreed to a mutual truce between the three of you. I ask of you to also keep it civil. Will you Severus?"

Snape scowled for a moment but nodded. Dumbledore open the door and they walked in. Snape jump back for a moment at the sight before him. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen but in the room paced a large male lion, its eyes focusing on them. Its dark mane fell this way and that around his large yellow eyes. On its forehead was a faint lighting shape scar…

"Harry?" started Snape, as he watched the lion slowly transform into a human again. A noisy badger then tumbled toward Snape, running mischievously around him in circles. Snape noticed a thick patch of red fur on the top of the badger's head, the same color as Ron's. It bounded up toward Potter and then grew taller and taller as it formed into Ron Weasley.

"We are Animagus now!" they both piped out excitedly. Dumbledore beamed at them for a moment before addressing Snape. "Do you think they are ready Severus?"

Snape stood still and silent, as if thinking. He then stepped toward Harry and Ron, still looking solemn. Harry and Ron watched in shock as Snape raised his right arm, extending his hand to them. Harry watched as a smile crept onto his face as he took his hand, shaking it. "Partners?" asked Snape.

Harry nodded and Ron spoke, "Partners," taking Snape's hand in turn. Dumbledore chuckled and then turned toward the door.

They all headed down the moving staircase from Dumbledore's tower, out into the corridor and up to the Great Hall. "I have brought the entire school to the hall to see us off. I felt it was important that they know of our mission, for it will be a part of their lives as well. I have cut off all unnecessary communication to and from the school though, so that there you are not worldly known, not just yet," Dumbledore spoke as they went up to the large doors that led to the where the entire school awaited them.

Harry held his breath as the doors opened and hundreds of faces looked up at them. There were a series of gasps, mumbles and grunts as they filed in, Dumbledore first with Snape beside him, and Harry and Ron behind them. The whole of Hufflepuff stared at Ron curiously as they past, taking in whom their heir was. The Gryffindors just smiled proudly at Harry, Colin Creevy's camera was the only noise from the group as it snapped wildly. Harry had to laugh at this; he knew Colin would never have missed this opportunity to increase his album of pictures of the famous Harry Potter.

As they reached the teacher's table, the rest of the staff of Hogwarts looked at them. Hagrid beamed merrily at them, but had tears in his eyes. Lupin was solemn; McGonagall just stared wearily up at them. Faces of confusion, doubt, happiness, sadness and worry were all around them. Harry could feel the tension in the hall, as it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally, Dumbledore spoke, his voice echoing through the silent hall.

"Fellow students, it with great pleasure to introduce the Heirs of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley!"

The noise was deafening as hundreds of chairs scratched the floor at the same time. All of students stood and gave them a grand ovation. All, but the Slytherin table. But with a look from Dumbledore they all finally rose from their seats, but did not clap. The applause finally died down and everyone returned to their seats. Dumbledore looked around the hall and began again. 

"Now, I know that I have informed all of you of the situation revolving around them and of the prophecy which is about to take place. I must ask of all of you to keep them in your hearts as we venture forth, and think of the life we are to save. It affects each and every one of you if we fail or succeed. Either outcome, though tragic as it seems is a possibility. You may never see Professor Snape, the heirs or myself ever again. I do not want to sound grim, but I cannot let you see this situation through a sugar coating. It is better to show you all the whole truth, than only half because of your youth. Your parents may not like what I am telling you now, but I know that Voldemort has affected all of us, some more than others. Tonight maybe the last night his name will ever be heard. Just keep us in your minds and in your hearts. I bid you all farewell."

Dumbledore nodded to Harry and Ron and they turned and headed toward the doors at the left that led down to the dungeons. A figure broke from the crowd and threw its arms around Ron's neck, sobbing. Harry turned and noticed Lavender Brown had crumpled into Ron's arms. "I love you Ron! Please be careful!"

Ron looked as shocked as Harry did. Harry knew of Ron's secret love of Lavender, but for her to love him back? Harry saw Ron's eyes focus on her in his arms. He smiled as he tilted her tear-streaked face up to his and their lips met. 

_You got your wish_ _Ron_, Harry said inwardly. _You got your wish…_

The couple remained embraced for a moment before Ron pulled her gently away. "I will return Lavender, I promise."

She smiled up at him, tears still falling. "I will be waiting…"

And with that, the group left he Great Hall and descended to the dungeons. They stood before the mirror that Neville had described, watching as Snape said "Dark Mark!" and the mirror began to swirl. He looked back at the group. "Ready?"

They nodded as each stepped into the mirror and into Voldemort's world.

**________________________________________________________________________**

And so the final battle begins as they head to save Hermione. Will they succeed? Or will it be another loss to the wizarding world? Well, I am going to say here and now that the next chapter will not be until Monday, but I will give you two chapters on that day if I can. BTW what did you think of Ron and Lavender? I thought they would make a cute couple. And also to one of my fans, (you know who you are!) I added in Pansy Parkinson, hope you liked that! Thanks again for the great reviews, and I will see you all on Monday. Read and review over the weekend, I can't wait to hear from you!

**_Fnxmoon_**


	14. Night of the Thinnest Veil

Authors Notes: Well, your long awaited chapter is here! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks again for the great reviews! Hope you all like it! And keep them coming!!!

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 14:** **Night of the Thinnest Veil**

            Night had fallen as the last traces of light left the sky. Voldemort looked up at the ceiling in the great chamber, which like Hogwarts was enchanted to show the sky. He looked up at the moon, the full white orb shined down on him with an ethereal glow. He then watched as his followers prepared the room for the ceremony. A large stone alter, large enough for a person to lie upon, was set up in the middle of the room. Candles were aligned all around it. He looked up at the altar as a death eater draped a long black cloth with the dark mark shining brightly on it over the alter. He smiled at what would soon take place on that alter, and what would also happen on this night. At last, he would finally destroy his enemies, and claim his throne. 

            Dark figures went in and out of the chamber, preparing it for tonight's events. One figure moved in a different direction, up to the bridal chamber. His cold eyes were determined. His mind set on one person. Hermione…

            He opened the door slowly, seeing her sitting at a mirror, combing her hair. He was transfixed at her outfit. It was a dark black satin gown with a halter-top that fastened at her neck and left her back completely bare, sloping all the way down to the curve of her hips. It held her form snuggly, fitting her like a glove. She turned and stood, expecting to see her lord. He moaned as he saw the front. The strips of fabric that fastened behind her neck criss-crossed her breasts, barely covering them. They went down to her sides, connecting to the long skirt part of the gown. Her stomach was still exposed, as the fabric did not meet in the front. Green accents covered the dress, giving it even more appeal. He groaned as the words "Very Beautiful" escaped his lips.

            She scowled at him. "What do you want Malfoy?"

            He sighed at the way his name came from her lips, like heaven. He pointed his wand at the table behind her and said, _"Accio Wand!"_ Her wand flew across the room into his outstretched hand. She made a sudden movement toward him and he pointed both wands at her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you my dear."

            "Give me my wand you pathetic fool! Our lord will tear you limb from limb if you even touch me!"

            He moved forward and muttered a curse, pushing her against the wall. She couldn't move. "You are going to pay for what you did to me, **_MY_** lady. Your are going to pay…"

            "Stay away from me!"

            He smiled as he moved towards her….

            They arrived into a dark corridor with a loud thump. But none of the men lost their balance as they gained their bearings in this new area. The oldest of the four, Dumbledore, looked around the cavern. "Merlin! We are in the Temple of Slytherin! I am sure of it!"

            Harry and Ron looked around and saw sculptures of snakes in every direction. Severus Snape stared down one side of the corridor at a light coming from it. "Do you think they are down their Albus?"

            Dumbledore turned around in the direction that Snape had suggested. His eyes narrowed as he looked down the corridor. "We should all take a direction. There are four corridors here, and even though that is the only one with a light coming from it, we can cover more ground this way.  Severus, the potion." 

            Snape pulled a vial of dark amber liquid from his robes. He opened it, took a small sip, closed it back up again and handed it to Albus. Opening the top carefully, he also took a tiny gulp of the liquid, then passed it to Ron. 

            "Drink but a small bit Ron, we need enough to go around." Ron nodded and Harry watched as he sipped the strange liquid as well, making a small face at the taste. It was now Harry's turn. He took the bottle and held it up to his nose. It smelled like mint. He closed his eyes and tipped the bottle up to his lips, letting the liquid slide into his mouth. It did not taste of mint, but like muggle cough syrup. He grimaced and placed the lid back on it. 

            _You can keep it Harry; you may find a use for it later…_

            Someone was speaking in Harry's mind! Harry looked around and then realized that the voice was from Snape. _What is going on? _He thought.

_The potion you drank Harry is one that has connected all of our minds. It enables us to speak to each other without having to be together. It is a way of keeping in touch in case one of us is caught or has found Hermoine. _That time it was Dumbledore. Harry tried speaking to Ron.

_Can you hear me Ron? _he thought.

_Yeah, this is too weird, _he replied in thought. Ron looked at Harry and he said aloud. "I will take this one path, you take the other one on the side of that lamp." They nodded and all fourth having chosen a path, headed down them.

_I wonder if Dumbledore will find her? _asked Ron.

_I don't know, _returned Harry.

_I just hope its not that over-grown bat, _replied Ron.

**_I heard that, _**came the hiss of Snape's voice to both Harry and Ron. Harry laughed as he could actually almost see Ron blushing even though they weren't face to face.

            The pace was endless to Harry as he walked down the silent corridor. It seemed very familiar to him though, and he realized it looked like the same corridor he had seen in his dream. He listened carefully in case he heard someone yelling for help. He came to the end of the corridor but instead of a room of doors, a tall set of steps led upward. He gulped and ascended the steps, keeping himself on guard in case of death eaters patrolling the area. Then he heard it as he reached the top. "Stay away from me!"

That was Hermoine's voice!

            He opened the door at the end of the stairs and entered a large hallway, flanked with several doors. He looked left and right and seeing a dim light under the third door on his right he decided try it. He raised his hand to the door and as his hand touched it, he could suddenly see within the room, with the door closed! 

            It felt like the most natural thing to him that he could touch a door and see inside. Another one of his abilities, he thought to himself. But he didn't have long to dwell on it for he saw what was happening in the room. Hermoine was pinned to the wall, and Draco was coming toward her, removing his robes. Anger swelled inside him like never before, he could feel the magic pulsating through him, feeding his emotions. All of a sudden he felt less human. Letting the urge take over, he went to all floors as his eyes began to glow…

            Draco was almost to her, watching her body writhe against his spells when he heard the door behind him crash to the floor. He spun around and gasped in surprise to see a full-grown male lion come charging toward him. He could barely register the situation before he was hit at full force by the large head and tossed across the room like a rag doll. His body crashed into the wall and then hit the floor with a sickening smack. Then Draco knew no more…

            Having knocked Draco unconscious, Harry felt himself transform back into his human form again. He caught his breath and then turned to Hermoine, who was free now and picking up a wand on the floor. He gasped inwardly at her. She was dressed in a long gown that barely covered anything, yet was the most seductive dress he had ever seen. But she looked too seductive almost.

            "Oh, Hermoine, I told you I would find you…" he started toward her when she back away slightly. He paused and looked at her. "Hermoine?"

            She stayed against the wall, looking at him strangely. Her eyes darted from his robes, then to his forehead, then to the sword at his side. A moment went past when she finally spoke. "Oh, Harry, what are you doing here? I didn't recognize you at first." she smiled and walked toward him. There was something about the way she was smiling at him that unnerved him a little. "Are you alright Hermoine?"

            She kept smiling and wrapped her arms around him. "Now that you are here, I am so much better, I thought he was going to hurt me. I was so scared!"

            She hugged him tightly and he held her close. "No one will hurt you again…"

            "No, but I don't promise you that! _Crucio!_ " shouted Hermoine. Harry then felt a searing pain as he convulsed and fell to the floor.

            "Hermoine! What are you doing?" he screamed through clenched teeth. Suddenly the pain went away. He watched as she came toward him, her wand pointing at his chest. Her eyes were cold and cruel. She smirked at him.

            "You are just as pathetic as Mr. Malfoy over there. So gullible, so loving. It will be such a pleasure to my lord when I finally kill you."

            "Hermoine, you don't know what you are saying! I love you! Don't listen to him! I know he is in your mind but you have to fight it! Fight him!"

            She smiled again. "I am not who you think I am, Mr. Potter. I am the dark Lady Illusia, bride to be of the great Lord Voldemort. I do not fight him, because he is my life, he is my everything. I owe my life to him and I am his forever. You are nothing to me, Mr. Potter. You are but another enemy that must be destroyed, something that I have the honor of doing later. But for now, I must inform my lord that you are here."

            All of a sudden her wand flew from her grasp and into Harry's hand. He had just thought it, and it happened. He was impressed, but then went back to the situation at hand. He stood and suddenly had an idea. He pulled the bottle of potion that connected minds out of his pocket. He opened it and took some in his mouth, yet did not drink it. Holding it in his mouth, he ran up to her and pinned her against the wall. Before she could react, he placed his lips on her open mouth and plunged the liquid into it. He then held his lips there and made sure the liquid made it down. Then jerked back in pain for she had kneed him in the groin. 

            "What the hell!" she gasped as she coughed, trying to make the liquid come back up. "What did you do to me?!" He winced but cleared his mind, focusing on her. _I made you hear me Hermoine. In the place where I know I can find you once again._

"What! You are in my head! You bastard!" She then picked up her wand and screamed, "STUPEFY!" Harry saw the flash of light and everything went black….

            "Very good my lady. I knew he was going to be visiting us tonight. In fact, I wished of it."

            "Thank you my lord, I am glad I have made you proud. Have you caught the others yet, I can hear them in my mind for he gave me the "Clear Mind" Serum. Now, I can hear them constantly. Have you found them yet?"

            Voldemort smiled at his lady. "I have caught the other heir and Snape. Dumbledore still eludes me; he has made himself completely untraceable. But he will show up."

            She shook her head. "I can't even pin point him with my mind."

            "Don't worry my dear. He will come to us. Now, we must prepare our guests for the ceremony. It is but a few hours till I complete my destiny with you. Are you ready?"

            She reached up and kissed him. "And willing…."

            _I should have been able to stop them…_

_            I couldn't stop them, how do you think you could have?_

_            I have all these new powers and I can't even be smart enough to use them. Besides, what do you care, you probably wanted me to screw up so you could be the hero!_

_            May I remind you Mr. Weasley that I am still your teacher!!!_

            Voices were battling in Harry's head as he regained conscious. He had broken through the curse Hermoine had hit him with and was able to open his eyes. He looked around a large chamber, the night sky above him. He blinked and thought at first he was back at Hogwarts, but then realized that he chain to a wall, a gag had been placed in his mouth. Beside him on his right was Ron, also chained and gagged. Snape was on his left, bound in the same fashion but his eyes glared in the direction of Ron, who glared back. Then Harry heard Snape's voice.

            _Well, it appears Mr. Weasley that your partner in crime is finally awake…_

            Ron's attention turned to Harry. He looked at Harry and spoke to him in his mind. 

            _They found us first. I was already here when they dragged you in. I saw Hermoine. She…she is not Hermoine anymore Harry. She is now called the dark lady Illusia or something. She doesn't recognize any of us Harry. She is gone…_

_            No she is not Ron. I can feel it. I gave her some of that potion we drank earlier. I am going to try and free her mind. I know she is still there Ron, somewhere…._

_            I hope you are right Harry…_

            They were driven from their thoughts as they heard a clock strike the time. Harry listened to the chimes. It was now eleven o'clock, one hour till the ceremony. He looked around the room. There was a stone altar draped with cloths that bore the dark mark, surrounded by hundreds of candles. There was another small table and upon it were his sword, a dagger, a small cauldron and a goblet. On the floor beside the table was Ron's staff. He looked up and saw on the wall facing him a huge clock, showing the hours on an enormous glowing face. Just one hour away. He closed his eyes and went deep into his mind. He silenced out the voices of Ron and Snape who were still arguing as he searched for Hermoine. Feeling he had found her mind, he concentrated every part of his very being into speaking to her.

            _Hermoine…I know you can hear me…_

No answer but he could tell he had reached her. He could almost feel an inner struggle that was raging inside her. He focused his body into his mind. Unknowing to the outside world, his body began to glow, radiating a bright red. Then his body went limp, yet his mind and soul was free…

            He felt himself above his body, he opened his eyes and gasped as he saw himself below him, his body still bound to the wall. He had done something he couldn't understand at first. Then as if his mind was answering himself, he realized that his soul had released itself from his body, like what Voldemort had done to Hermoine forcefully. He landed to the ground, could feel it below him, but he was still transparent. It was like he was a ghost, but he was still alive. He walked/floated down the hall, passing by death eaters. No one could see him; no one could feel his presence. He followed his thoughts till he reached Hermoine, who was back in her room, applying makeup in front of a mirror. He went right through the door as he stood behind her. He focused again and let his thoughts enter her mind. 

_Hermoine…. please listen to me…_

            She stopped. She looked around and then said, "I can feel you near me. Are you invisible? How did you escape?"

_            I am still bound to the wall, but my soul runs free. My mind speaks to you now. I have come to release his hold on you._

"Fool!" she screeched aloud. "You think I care about what you have to say? You mean nothing to me! You will be dead before the night is over and I could care less! Leave my mind Harry Potter. I am not this Hermoine. Hermione Granger died along time ago, completely forgotten!"

            _I love you Hermione. I know you are still in there. Whatever he told you, whatever he said or showed you, it wasn't me. Neville took my place and did those things to you. I would never hurt you Hermoine. I love you more than life itself, more than anything I have ever known. You ARE my life. Without you I am nothing…_

"Save you pathetic speech for someone who cares Potter. I care for only one man now. He would never hurt me. He would never cheat on me. He would never…"

            He looked into the mirror and saw her eyes glaze over, her expression becoming very sad and hurt. Was it working? Was she remembering him?

_            Hermione, I never cheated on you. I would never hurt you. Neville pretended to be me and did that too you, not me. Voldemort kidnapped me and held me until Neville had finished with you. It has been him along. He is one that hurt you! He is turning you against everything you ever loved, including me. I LOVE YOU HERMOINE! Please, please listen to me…_

He watched as in the mirror a tear fell from her eye. Then he heard a voice echo in his own mind.

            _It's to late for me…_

She shook her head and screamed out a spell. "Block my thoughts, enclose my mind, let Harry not see what there is to find!"

            Harry could no longer enter her mind but he had a feeling he had gotten somewhere. He was suddenly jerked backwards from the room, through the door, through the hall and slammed back into his body. Immense pain had force his soul back into his body as he screamed out.

            "Well look who is awake?" said a familiar voice.

            Harry opened his eyes through the pain and saw the face of Voldemort. His eyes glowed as he stared into Harry's. "We weren't sleeping were we? I'd hate for you to miss the event." Harry spat in his face and crumbled as a fist connected with his chest, knocking the breath right out of him. He struggled against his chains as he looked back up at Voldemort. He wanted to curse him but the gag was still in place.

            "Now, I think it's time to begin, don't you? Time for our little ceremony. Your mentor will soon join us to I am sure. He is still hiding from me, but don't you worry. I have plans for him. He won't interrupt me, that I am sure of. Ahh, its almost midnight. I think it's time."

            Harry looked up horrified at the huge clock. Ten minutes till midnight. He heard a loud creak as the large doors at the entrance to the chamber opened, and about thirty death eaters entered, taking places around the room and around the alter. Harry watched as two death eaters dragged in the lifeless body of Draco Malfoy. Voldemort looked at the form in disgust. They dropped his body beside the wall and then chained him up to it beside Ron. They pointed a wand at him as they gagged him and said, _"Ennervate!"_

            Draco opened his eyes and struggled against the chains. Voldemort laughed as the doors once again opened and the room went silent…

The dark lady had arrived….

____________________________________________________________

Ooohh! Am I viscous! Am I horrible! How could I end it there! Well, I did! Hope you like it! I really couldn't continue with this chapter cause it would have been way too long. But I promise the next chapter will be up ASAP! Please don't hate me for the wait! And please review! Fnxmoon


	15. The Ceremony

**Author's Notes**: Ok, here is another hanging chapter! This one is even worse than the last as far as keeping you in suspense. But, the next one will be up today too! Later on!

So Please R & R and hope you like it! 

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 15:** **The Ceremony**

            The whole of the chamber watched in silence as the beautiful woman walked into the room slowly, her long gown flowing behind her. She was a vision in a very revealing black satin gown. The dark lady….

            _Are you? _whispered a thought in her mind. "_And do you want this?"_

            She pushed her stubborn conscience out of her mind and proceeded toward her lord, her destiny. He smiled at her as she stood before him.

            "I am ready my lord."

            He looked up at every face. "Fellow death eaters, friends and enemies. You have come to bear witness to a most wondrous occasion. The night I claim my bride and claim my throne. I will finally take what is mine. What was stolen from me and stolen from my family, my ancestor Salthazar Slytherin himself!"

            Thunderous clapping echoed through the hall as all of the death eaters cheered on their master. Harry struggled trying to break the bonds, but it was no use. He watched helplessly as Voldemort led Hermione up to the alter. They stood before it and Voldemort turned to the table that had Harry's sword on it. He reached for the cauldron and dipped his finger in it. He held it for a moment in the contents and lifted it back up, as if feeling the liquid. He smiled and said, "Yes, it is ready. Now, shall we begin? My lady, please take the dagger on the table and dip it into this cauldron."

            She smiled and grasped the dagger, dipping into the potion. She lifted it back out and it glowed and eerie red for a moment, then turned black. He smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him as they walked up to the wall of prisoners. Voldemort stood in front of Draco first, smiling wickedly.

            A loud chime was heard. The first stroke of midnight.

            "Yes, it is time. Now, for the first execution. I Lord Voldemort hereby sentence you to death Draco Malfoy, for your attempts to foil my legacy and hurt my bride. Your life ends quick my servant, for your betrayal to your lord!"

            Draco's eyes widened as he raised his wand and pointed it to his chest. Harry closed his eyes; he could not bear to watch. 

            _"Avada Kedavra!"_

            Harry heard a small choke and then silence. He opened his eyes and looked into the lifeless eyes of Draco Malfoy. He was dead.

            "Pathetic fool," remarked Hermione. Harry just looked at her. How could she say that? But he knew why she did, Voldemort still had her. He kept trying to get into her mind frantically as Voldemort stepped before Ron. 

            "Ronald Weasley, son of Author Weasley and Heir of Hufflepuff, you have been found guilty of breaking into the temple of Slytherin, a crime punishable by death. Your death shall be torture." He spoke to Hermione. "The dagger my dear."

            She placed the dagger into his hand and Harry struggled against his gag, trying to scream at her to stop. Voldemort looked at Harry. "Don't worry, your turn will come soon."

            Harry writhed and tore at his bonds, blood dripping from his mangled wrists where the shackles had dug into them. He felt tears of anger and fear threaten to fall as he watched Voldemort raise the dagger over his friend. "I have enchanted this dagger with an anti-healing spell, that can only be broken if someone else heals you, you cannot heal yourself. Thought of everything didn't I? Of course, no one here can heal you; they wouldn't know how to say the counter-curse. Only I know how!"

            With that he bared Ron's arm and slit his wrist just below the cuff. Ron let out a muffled scream as blood began oozing slowly down his arm, drenching his robes. Harry felt a pain in his heart as he watched his friend remain still, trying to slow his own death.

            "Now, it's your turn," said Voldemort as they stood in front of Harry. Professor Snape was also twisting and jerking against his restraints as Voldemort stood in front of Harry. He entered his mind and screamed out. 

            _Albus! Where are you? She is going to kill Harry!!!_

No answer.

            Snape tried over and over again as Voldemort handed the deadly weapon into the hands of Hermione. She stared at it for a moment then up to Harry while Voldemort spoke" Harry Potter, son of James Potter and Heir of Gryffindor, you have been found guilty of breaking into the Temple of Slytherin and attacking the dark lady Illusia, crimes punishable by death. Your death will be at the hands of the lady herself. Now, when are ready my lady," he said as he back away from Harry to let her have full access, "you may kill him."

            The room went silent once again as she walked up to Harry, about a foot away. Harry tore at his gag and was finally given relief as he worked it loose, letting it fall to the floor. She paused at this and looked at him. His eyes filled with tears. 

            "Don't do this Hermione, fight it! I love you! Please don't do this! I love you more than anything. I will always love you. Please don't do this! Don't curse your life with him forever. Be with me! Please, be with me…." 

            She paused. A look of complete confusion on her face.

            _Listen to him Hermione…._

She heard a very familiar voice. It was of Albus Dumbledore. Suddenly he appeared in front of Harry, in front of the dagger held in her hand. He shielded Harry as he spoke aloud this time. "You are not a murderer Hermione, don't curse yourself. You kill him, you kill yourself. Don't harm him because of Voldemort. He does not care for you. I do, we all do. No matter what he has told you, we love you Hermione. Please don't let him win…"

            Voldemort clapped sarcastically. "Oh, bravo! Bravo! Such a wonderful speech Albus, but I am afraid your efforts are in vain. Now, my lady, kill them both! If he stands in your way, kill them both! He is a fool."

            She raised the dagger a little; it was level to Dumbledore's heart. But she couldn't move, she heard her inner voice again. 

            _He is your mentor. The other is your love. Why do you raise a dagger to them? _

_            **I HATE THEM!**_

_            You love them; they are part of your life._

_            **I have no life, I have my lord**._

_            He lies to you, listen to your heart, who are you?_

_            **I am Illusia.**_

_            Who are you?!!!_

_            **I am nobody, they hurt me! They lie, they...I…am…I…am….I….am…**_

            Her heart and mind battled, the struggle finally coming to an end as her soul was finally free. If just for a moment. "Hermione…."

            She had said the name out loud. She then looked up to Dumbledore, who smiled. 

            "I am Hermione," she repeated. 

            All of a sudden something grabbed her hand that held the dagger, charging her entire body forward. "Noooooo!"

A swift movement….

A thrust of metal….

A trickle of blood……….

            A scream was heard as Albus Dumbledore sank slowly to the floor, life ebbing away from a dagger in his chest.

            "No, it can't be!" she cried out. Voldemort had grabbed her arm and made her thrust the dagger into Dumbledore. She had been forced to, and now she was being dragged up to the alter by Voldemort. Her screams filled the air as she was place onto the alter, bonds wrapping around her hands and feet. She sobbed as she fell her skirt being lifted above her hips. 

            "No, You murderer! Don't touch me!"

            "You may have broken your mind free of me now, my dear, but as soon as I plant my seed, my control over you will return and never be broken again. You are mine forever. Now, I will take you before your friends, before your dying mentor, and this nothing you can do to stop me."

            Voldemort laughed and went to the edge of the altar, and climbed up onto it. He looked up at the sky. "Now I take what is mine! I make this prophecy mine. And with the planting of my seed, Harry Potter will fall!"

            He positioned himself between her legs as he lifted his robes, letting the robes cover their nakedness, but making no barriers of clothing come between his erection and her virgin opening. He was at her opening, she try to relax for she knew of the pain to come. She looked up into the face of fear. His eyes pierced her very soul.

            "This is really going to hurt…" The words he had told her in her nightmare. And her nightmare finally became reality as she felt him ram himself deep into her depths, ripping her open for the final time. No longer innocent, no longer pure. She was impaled by the demon, lost in a series of grunts and thrusts. 

            "She feels good Harry, too bad you will never know! I always win Potter! Always!" he laughed as his thrusts quickened.

                        She looked back through tears at the slump figure of Dumbledore. He was pulling something out of his pocket. A small bag. He opened it and threw some dust up to Harry. She watched as his bonds disappeared. He was free. 

            "Not this time Voldemort!" yelled Harry as he held out his hand. The sword of Gryffindor flew from the table and into Harry's hand. He pointed his sword at Voldemort like a wand, and with a simple thought, threw him off of Hermione and across the room. Voldemort crashed into the wall and slid down it, dazed. 

            Harry turned and released Snape who then ran to Ron, trying to work with his wound. He was fading fast. All the death eaters charged Harry but he shot them back as he did Voldemort, dodging spells left and right. "Hurry up Severus!"

            "Harry, I need you to repeat this words and focus on Ron's wound. Say them in Parseltongue! That is the counter-curse! _Humanati Repairo!"_

Harry tried to think of snakes. He said the words, and they hissed from his lips in another language, the language of snakes. He looked back to see Ron's cut healing. Snape released him and then went to Hermione, fighting off death eaters as he released her.

            Harry turned back to Ron. "You okay Ron?"

"HARRY LOOK OUT!" Ron screamed.

            Voldemort had gotten back up and pulled another dagger from his robes. Before Harry could react he watched as the dagger was hurtled toward him. He knew he was going to die. He heard a scream and movement as a form dashed in front of him, just as the blade came toward them. It thrusted itself deep into the form's back, making them gasp in pain. 

            The form before him was Hermione…

            "NO!!" he screamed as he held her. Her eyes widened as blood began to trickle from her lips. She slumped in his arms and he held her as she went to the floor. He raised back up, anger filling him. His entire body glowed red as he screamed out **"Impedimenta!"** to the entire hall of surrounding death eaters and to Voldemort, his power so strong that it hit every single one of them. They all fell to the floor, unconscious. 

            "Harry…." she whispered. He knelt down to her, pulling at the dagger. It came out and he tried to heal the wound, but it wouldn't heal. Blood pooled from under her, spreading out from her back. She gasped as she looked into his eyes.

            "I….I….am so sorry…." she gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

            "Don't be. It's not your fault. We are together now, everything's going to be fine."

            She smiled slightly. "Pl….please….r…remember…..me."

            "Hermione, you are not going to die! You can't, I am going to save you like my mother did. Please Hermione just hang on. Please!"

            She coughed up blood, her eyes unfocusing. "I love you, Harry Potter. I….love…."

            Her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms. He felt for her pulse, it was there, but very faint. She was fading fast.       

            "Harry…." came a very tired voice from behind him. It was of Dumbledore. Harry left Hermione as Snape and Ron went to her, trying to work with her injuries. Harry knelt before Dumbledore. 

            "Yes, Albus?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry for calling him that. He slowly pulled out a gold chain; on the end was an amulet. The Phoenix of Ravenclaw. He could barely pull it out, his strength leaving him before he could hand it to Harry.

            "Give her this. Let her know who she is. And Harry?"

            Harry watched as the twinkle faded from his eyes, the glow he always had about him disappeared. "Yes?"

            "Love her. Just……love….her…."

            Harry wept as he closed his eyes. The Great Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and the greatest wizard that ever lived, had passed away…

________________________________________________________________________

I had to end it here, I had too! Don't look at me that way! This is a very big transition point. But, I the next chapter will be up today as well, so just give me a few hours and it will be up. I promise! Please read and review. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate. Well, I got to get working!


	16. The Heir of Slytherin

**Author's Notes: **Kinda of short, but I couldn't combine it with the next chapter for it would be too long. I hope you all like it. Please R & R! 

____________________________________________________________________****

**Chapter 16: The Heir of Slytherin**

            "Harry, leave him! Hermione is dying!" yelled Ron, bringing Harry back from his sadness. He dashed over to Hermione and placed the gold chain around her neck, letting the amulet nestle on her chest. He waited for the gold light, but nothing happened.

            "Hermione?"

            No answer. He checked her pulse. Silence.

            "No, it can't be! Love is supposed to save her! I am supposed to save her! She can't be dead! She can't be! No! Please!"

            Harry looked up at Snape and paused. He watched as a tear fell from the dark eye to the hook nose and down to the floor. Severus Snape was crying. "I am sorry Harry. She is gone…."

            Harry let out a heart-wrenching sob and held her to him, rocking back and forth. He then rested her against the floor again, sobbing. "I will always love you Hermione. You are my life. You are my soul mate. I will wait for you forever, till the day I am an old man and you return for me. I will wait. I love you my friend, my love, my life…."

            He ripped off the ring around his neck and placed it on her hand. "My promise to you. I will never leave you. We will always be together. " He repeated the words he once had said to her when he gave her his ring. Ron and Snape looked away, unable to hide their emotions. Harry leaned forward to her. "Forever my love…"

            He placed his lips on hers in a final kiss…

            And a flash of light blinded them…

            Harry leaned back and gasped. Hermione was glowing. The Phoenix of Ravenclaw was glowing, sending an orb of light around her body. Harry was still holding her when the light reached his hand and began the decent up his arm. He felt an immense love course through him. He then heard a voice, the voice of his mother.

            "Love my son, your love has saved her. I am so proud of you…"

            He felt the love of his mother then, like an embrace that would not fade. He felt complete. He let the power take over him as he and Hermione were lifted into the air, the cocoon of gold completely covering them from sight. 

            Ron and Snape stared in awe as the couple became incased in gold and lifted into the air. They were so mesmerized by it that they didn't even notice Voldemort regaining conscious. He shook his head and stood, seeing the sight before him. Anger filled him and he gripped his wand tightly. Snape then noticed the movement and saw that Voldemort's wand was pointed right at Ron. 

            "Move Weasley!" Snape pushed him out of the way as a flash of red light hit him, making him convulse and twitch. He let out screams of pain as the Cruciatus Curse took full affect. Ron turned on to Voldemort after summoning his staff and sent his wand flying through the air. 

            "You think that little trick works on me boy?" Voldemort laughed as his wand disappeared from where it was soaring and reappeared in his hand. "I have powers you can not even imagine! I am glad Harry figured out how to heal you Mr. Weasley. Killing you this way is going to be so much more fun indeed. After I am done with you boy, I will break up that shell and finish my destiny. If you think you can stop me," his hand flicked his wand and it grew into a staff, like Ron's, "then fight me."

            Snape quit jerking when the curse wore off and looked up as he saw Ron and Voldemort run up to each other and their staffs hit it each other in a battle that would be to the death. 

            Still weak and in pain, Snape tried get up but his knees wouldn't let him. He decided to try and regain his strength before he helped Ron. But Ron was doing very well himself. Their staffs clashed and fought well, their wielders throwing spells back and forth trying to break each other's defenses. The noise should have awakened the death eaters by now but Harry's curse still held them unconscious for now.

            "Whatever you are doing in there Harry, please hurry," whispered Snape, as he looked up to the golden orb above them.

            Inside the orb, Harry opened his eyes as he looked into the eyes of Hermione. She was alive! She was really alive!

            "Forever my love…" she said to him as she smiled. Her dark clothes had vanished; her wounds and scars were healed. Like an angel, she was before him. Her body glowed with a power unlike no other. Time slowed down while they were in their cocoon. The minutes slowed, now would be hours to them, but just minutes to the normal world. Harry looked at Hermione with the deepest love. "I thought I lost you…."

            "I will never leave you again…"

            Then a voice echoed to them. The voice of the prophecy, the voice that had told them once not too long ago of their fate.

**_"When the planets of old are aligned in the sky, a marriage of souls will take place. And from their union a baby will make. Joining of these two heirs a union will grow, and the death of a great evil will then be known….."_**

            Harry heard the words and understood now more than ever. It was not the physical act of making love, but the joining of their souls. He looked at Hermione, her soul spoke to him, "I love you."

            Their lips met, sealing their bodies together, their souls intertwining. Flesh met flesh, hearts beating as one. Love like never before felt on this plane was made, giving life to a tiny hope, a union of pure love and the greatest joy. The prophecy was fulfilled as they lost each other in their love. 

            "You will not win Voldemort!" screamed Ron as he belted another disarming curse at the form in front of him. The battle continued to rage on, but Voldemort had weakened Ron. He finally hit Ron with a disabling curse and Ron's staff flew up into the air and into Voldemort's waiting grasp. He then pointed his staff, which changed back into his wand, at Ron and yelled, _"Crucio!"_

            Ron fell to the floor in pain. He laughed at the sight of him. "I will leave my curse on you boy while I ask Snape a few questions." He walked past the fallen Ron to Snape, who was still trying to stand. 

            "How do I break that cocoon Snape? I know you know. I can tell because of the way you looked at it. It has happened before. Tell me how and I will let you live."

            Snape glared up at Voldemort. "Never."

            "I am surprised at you Severus. You hate muggles and muggleborns. Why do you care so much about this girl and Potter? You hate Potter. Have you gone soft my slimy friend?"

            Snape spat at his feet. "I am not your friend! You kill for pleasure and I will not have any more of it! You made me watch for years the things you did to people. I will never return to you! And I will never tell you a thing! You will have to kill me first!"

            Voldemort smiled. "You could have been great Severus. You could have been my best servant. Such a waste. But I will grant you your last wish, once I get what I need."

            He raised his wand. "_Crucio!" _Snape screamed in pain as it hit him again. 

            "Tell me!" yelled Voldemort, as he released his curse.

            "No!" replied Snape. He hit him again, the pain coursing through him.

"TELL ME YOU FOOL!"

"NEVER! I WILL NOT BETRAY HER!"

He was hit again and again and again. The torture went on for what felt like hours, but only lasted a few minutes.  He released Snape, his battered and now bleeding body about to give out. One more curse should do it.

            "You are a fool Snape, end your pain and tell me!"

            "Die…..you…..bastard…." muttered Snape. He watched as Voldemort raised his wand one last time. Snape knew it was over. 

            "No, you will my friend. _Avada…."_

BANG! A loud explosion was heard as thousands of gold pieces spread through the room in a wave of power that knocked Voldemort over, tumbling over away from Snape. Ron was released from his pain as he looked up to see the forms of Harry and Hermione float down to the floor. He gasped as he looked at Hermione. 

            Her dark blood-stained gown was gone and replaced with robes of dark blue and gold, as elegant as his. Her hair cascaded down her back, seeming a little longer than before. The Phoenix of Ravenclaw lay on her chest, completing her. In her hand was a wand, a wand made of crystal and sapphire, the most beautiful wand he had ever seen. It shined brightly in her hand as she smiled up at Harry. They turned and Ron stood beside them. 

            Snape smiled and said weakly, " As…as it was meant to be, the Heirs of the Great Ones stand before me. Ancient magic now hold strong and true, battle the evil, and let good for…. forever rule!" He closed his eyes and passed out from the pain.

            The power of the three was now complete. The union was complete. And all that was left was standing now before them, ready to begin the final battle.

            The Battle of the Prophecy…

            "You may have saved her from me Potter, but I will not fail. I will destroy you all if I have too. No child can destroy me if you are all dead!" He reached into a pocket of his own robes and pulled out a gold chain. Harry's eyes widened as he saw an amulet at the end of it. It was not of a phoenix, but of a dragon, holding the emblem of the serpent of Slytherin. The sky above them darkened. Clouds swirled and lighting flashed. 

            "Now, you die!" he said as he placed the gold chain around his neck. Black mist irrupted from the amulet and began to swirl around Voldemort as he laughed hysterically. 

            Harry sent a blast of light at the mist but it did not budge. Voldemort was now wrapped in the blackness, his entire body encased. The three stood and watched as the mist finally cleared and they saw Voldemort once again.

            He was dressed in robes of black and green, his amulet glowing around his neck. A long sword also on a belt at his side, like Harry. "I am the heir of Slytherin, I claim my power, and I destroy my enemies! I will rule over all!"

            Harry pulled out his sword.

            Ron held out his staff, ready.

            Hermione gripped her new wand tightly, a look of determination in her eyes. The battle would be theirs, and the life inside her will live. She knew….

            And so it began………

________________________________________________________________________

Ah, another chapter, yes short but the next is the longest one, and I am sorry to say the final one at that. I hope you all have enjoyed my story. I am sorry to cut it here but I need to work on the next chapter. It may be up today, it may not, so keep your fingers crossed and send in those reviews! Pretty please!! Hope to hear from you.!

**_Fnxmoon_**


	17. The Final Battle

**Author's Notes: **Well, the wait is over and the final battle is about to begin. So sit tight and read on as the battle of good vs. evil begins!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 17: The Final Battle**

It was like a cosmic boom as spells in every direction began hurtling back and forth. Ron was sent flying into the air as one hit his knees and knocked him off his feet.

            Hermione dashed toward the alter in the middle of the room, shielding herself from a blow sent out by Voldemort. She peered up and pointed her crystal wand to him and sent a flame toward him, catching the hem of his robes on fire. He screeched and put out the flames then pointed at the ceiling above the alter and muttered a curse, causing a huge chunk of the ceiling to crack and fall toward Hermione.

Harry saw it and used a charm, catching it in mid-air. He hurtled it toward Voldemort, who Disapparated on the spot. The large chunk of ceiling hit the wall and Harry felt a blow hit him in the back, making him see stars. The shield that he had put up around him cushioned the blow, but his shield faltered a little. He concentrated on the weak spot and sent a curse at Voldemort who was sent stumbling back, but did not hit the wall. He hissed and Disapparated again, this time behind Hermione. But she saw him and before he could grab her she disappeared, only to reappear beside Ron, each taking shots at Voldemort with curses.

            "You are pathetic! All of you! You have not even begun to taste my power!"

            He took up his sword and pointed it to the sky. Lighting crashed and sent a bolt through the sword. Harry watched as Voldemort held firm, his face twisting in pain. But the bolt was sucked into the sword and he directed it to them, pointing the sword in their direction. In an instant the lighting struck them, breaking apart their shields and hitting them. They all collapsed to the floor in immense pain. 

            Voldemort laughed and walked over to Hermione, raising his sword above her head. "I have heard you very smart, got lots of brains. Let see them shall we?" he laughed as he swung back his sword, ready to decapitate her. He swung his sword forward and met steel. Harry had brought his sword up just in time, glaring at his opponent.

            "A sword fight is it? Well, lets match the power of Slytherin against the Heir of Gryffindor!" 

Swords clashed, sparks flew as steel hit steel. The two heirs battled across the room as Ron painfully helped Hermione to her feet. They lifted the unconscious Snape into the air and moved him into a far corner away from the duel.

            "You are very good, very good indeed," said Voldemort as Harry continued the duel. Voldemort bypassed Harry's sword and made contact with his cheek, slashing a jagged cut a crossed it. Harry grabbed his cheek, feeling blood trickle through his fingers. Voldemort smiled. "One more and you'll have a matching set to go along with that forehead of yours!" he laughed as he charged Harry, who fought back his sword as the battle raged on. 

            Harry ended it though. In one quick movement, he thrusted his sword forward and cut through Voldemort's right shoulder. Voldemort screamed and held it backing away. Harry now laughed, Ron and Hermione flanking his sides. "Give up Voldemort. You are out skilled and outnumbered!"

            He glared at them and moved his hand to touch his amulet. "Outnumbered. But. Never. Out skilled…" All of a sudden his eyes turned yellow and his body began to convulse. His face contorted and began to expand. His body lengthened and began to grow scales. He let out a high-pitched roar as he transformed into a thirty-foot tall fire-breathing dragon!

            "His Animagus is a dragon??!" screeched Ron.

            "We can defeat it! All stand back to back and create a fireproof shield around us! Or we will be toast!" order Harry. Ron and Hermione stood behind him, their backs against one another as they concentrated on a shield and created it before the first blast from the dragon's mouth was issued. The shrieks had finally awakened the unconscious death eaters and they screamed at the sight of the dragon. They all stood and ran for their lives, trying to dodge the fire and the large scaly tale. A few were not so lucky as their robes burst into flames and one was clawed to death as the dragon went for the heirs.  It shrieked and beat its wings as it rammed its body against the shield, trying to shatter it. The shield was draining them slowly. 

            "We can't keep doing this forever," grimaced Ron, focusing his energy into the shield. Harry tried to think of something, his mind racing. 

            "I have an idea!" started Hermione. "Hold on to the shield harder, I am going to leave it. Don't let go!"

            "What are you…" Harry turned to look as Hermione transformed into a large dark raven and flew through the shield, up in the air and up to the dragon's head. They watched as she flew around in circles around the dragon's head, aiming for its eyes. It snapped its jaws at her, but quit blowing fire at Ron and Harry. They watched as she dove at his eyes and pierce one of them, making the dragon screech. She flew away as a blast of fire came pelting at her, but missed.

            The dragon glared up at the raven, its eye red from blood. It went air born and tore after the bird, snapping its jaws ferociously. It was gaining on her.

            "We have to help her Harry! He is going to eat her!"

            Harry looked up and saw on the dragon's underside a small area that looked like the talisman Voldemort had worn around his neck. Harry had an idea. 

            "Ron. See that spot on its underside? That spot with the mark of Slytherin on it. Focus all you can on that spot. Do it when he flies around again."

            "How do you know he will fly around Harry? Harry?"

            But Harry was ignoring him and concentrating on Hermione. He went into her mind and said in thought. _Bring him around again Hermione. I have a plan._

_            Ok Harry, _she replied as she dodged the jaws again and flew back around.__

            Harry pulled up the shield and he and Ron crossed staff with sword and focused their energy into one shot, that was all they were going to get. Hermione flew over them as fast as she could, the huge razor jaws snapping at her tail. As soon as it was over Harry and Ron, they shot a blast of red light to the spot on its underside. The dragon shrieked and convulsed as an object fell from the spot where they had hit it. The amulet fell to the floor in front of them as the dragon crashed into the floor and slowly began to return to a human form. 

            "Hermione, come down, I think he's out," shouted Harry to the bird. It dove and landed on the floor beside Harry, transforming back into Hermione. Voldemort then sat up and threw a blast of light from his sword at all three, and they immediately doubled over in pain. They were on their knees holding their stomachs, unable to move.

            Voldemort laughed as he got shakily to his feet. "Now, did you honestly think any of you could beat me? Me! The greatest wizard of all time!"

            "No….y…your not," winced Harry, eyes flickering. "D…Dumbledore…."

            "IS DEAD! Can't you see? He is dead and I still live. Who is the greater wizard? Well, that is so obvious I think even you could figure it out Harry. Now, that you are all under my power, who shall die first?"

            He stood and scratched his chin, as if pondering the situation. Then he turned to Hermione and smiled. "Ah, yes, I remember I wanted to see your brains, my dear. Shall we keep our appointment?"

            He began walking toward her, increasing his hold on each of them. "To think that all three heirs, the heirs of the 'Great Ones' are going to die by my hand. By the hand of Slytherin! Yes, his revenge will be complete. _Our _revenge will be complete."

            He was at Hermione now; he grabbed her chin and lifted her face to look into his. "Ahh, such a pretty face, too bad it has to end like this. Hmm, maybe I will enjoy my self once more before I end your usefulness. Who knows? You may really enjoy it, since it will be your last time."

            He increased his control over her, using a stronger form of the Imperius curse he had perfected. She was forced to stand. He laughed as he made her begin to undo her robes while she struggled to fight the curse. Her hands went to her front and began to unbutton it slowly.

            "Yes, slowly my dear, I am going to enjoy this."

            How could he have gotten stronger? How could he be controlling all of us? Harry tried harder and harder to break his hold on them as he watched helplessly Voldemort force Hermione into undressing herself. He turned his head and then noticed about a foot away from him was the amulet of Slytherin. It was glowing brightly, sending energy out to them. That's how! By the amulet being so close to them, it was weakening them and drawing in their strength. 

            Harry concentrated his every thought, his every emotion onto his sword that lay beside him; he had dropped it when the pain hit. He saw it move a little as he tried to levitate it. Hearing a muffled cry, he turned and saw Voldemort forcing his lips onto Hermione's, delving into her tiny mouth. His hands were now on her, fondling her breasts through her partially unbuttoned robes. Anger coursed through him and he returned his attention his sword, putting every bit of himself into raising the sword. He was not going to let her be hurt again. NEVER again!

            "You taste so good my dear. I will definitely enjoy you submitting to me. Yes, I think I will make you do everything, even force yourself on to me and make you fuck me. Now that does sound like fun." He smirked as he forced her to begin to undo his robes as well.

            Harry focused even harder now, pouring every bit of strength into it. Finally, the sword rose up off the ground. Harry smiled and then saw that Ron was also concentrating on the sword. With their group efforts the sword raised high in the air and they hovered it over the amulet. 

            "I look forward to having you on top of me, why don't you go ahead and feel me, you know where it is my dear…" He was now forcing her hand down toward his waist, to feel his erection under his robes. Just as she was about to reach down, Harry and Ron slammed down the sword onto the amulet, shattering it with a loud BANG!

            Voldemort shrieked and began to convulse, writhing on the spot. He jerked away from Hermione and hit the ground, shrieking madly. The hold on Harry and Ron was released and they were able to stand. Harry ran over to Hermione.

            "Are you alright?" he helped her fix her robes back into place.

            "I am fine now," she said as she smiled up at him. They turned to the still writhing Voldemort. He shrieked and convulsed as his robes and the long sword of Slytherin vanished, leaving him in his old robes. His convulsing finally ceased after all of his new powers were stripped from him. Blood oozed from his mouth where he had obviously bit his own tongue.

            "You have lost Voldemort! The prophecy has come true! Do you have any last request before you die?" They all stood ready.

            He sat up. "You are wrong Potter. I can never die, one way or another I will come back. I will have my destiny." He choked and looked at Ron. An evil grin crossed his face. He then began to laugh. All three of them looked at one another. Why was he laughing?

            "Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, you have been found guilty of countless murders, rapes, and tortures. You are now to die by the hands of the heirs of the Great Ones." Hermione raised her wand up in the air and Ron raised his staff, they crossed them and focused their energy into Harry's sword, which he was now holding up, walking over to Voldemort's crumpled form. The sword, now with his power and their power pouring into it, glowed brightly. It would succeed in destroying him. 

            "Farewell Tom Riddle…" said Harry, as he raised the blade over Voldemort. 

            "My…name…is…Lord VOLDEMORT!" A ball of black and green energy flew from his hand and hit Ron, making him loose his balance. Filling with rage, Harry swung the blade and it thrust into Voldemort.

            A loud shriek and hiss was heard as the metal made contact with his flesh, it buried itself deep into his chest. The body began convulse and whither, like watching a man age rapidly. 

            The skin cracked and pealed, blood oozing from multiple areas. His eyes bled and blood came from his mouth. His screams became gurgles as he choked on his own blood. And in an explosion of blinding light, the body combusted into flames, rising higher and higher. He finally ceased to move. He burned for a moment before everything faded away. 

            Lord Voldemort was no more…

            Harry turned back to Ron, who was still doubled over slightly. He had a strange look on his face as he held his stomach. "Are you okay Ron?" 

            He looked at Harry for a moment. There was a silence before he spoke. "I…I think I am fine. It's gone now." 

            Harry smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder and turned to see Hermione walking over to the place where they concealed Professor Snape. Harry and Ron joined her as they walked over to see how he was doing. 

            "Severus?" whispered Hermione as she gently touched his arm. He stirred and opened his eyes, blinking several times. He focused on Hermione and said weakly, "It is over? Is he gone?"

            Harry was now in his view. "Voldemort is gone Professor. We are finally free."

            Snape nodded and smiled, still an odd site for the three of them. Hermione placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled. "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

            He shrugged. "What can I say? You remind me of someone I once knew before Voldemort killed her."

            Hermione looked at him curiously. "Who?"

            "My daughter."

            The room went silent.

            "You….you had a daughter?"

            He closed his eyes as a tear fell. "Yes, a long time ago. She would be your age by now. I was once with a woman who after finding out she was pregnant, refused to marry me. She took my daughter away from me and raised her by herself. But I knew where they were and watched everything. How she grew up, her first words. She was so smart and witty. Then Voldemort found out about her. In order to punish me for a mistake I once made that cost the life of another death eater, he found her house and killed them both. She was only eight."

            Hermione felt tears filling her eyes. He continued. "I think about what she could have been, you remind me so much of her. Of how she would be like today if I hadn't made that mistake."

            "Don't you blame yourself Severus! It was not your fault! She will always know that. She may not have known you, but I have a feeling that she does now and she knows it wasn't your fault. Let go of it Severus. I am sure you were forgiven for it this night. You saved me, you saved all of us and saved the countless lives that would have been lost if Voldemort had succeeded. You are a hero, and a wonderful man. And don't let anyone tell you different." She smiled and kissed his other cheek, wiping away her tears. 

            Snape smiled and thank her. Then his expression turned hard and cold once again. "Ahem. I assume you will not inform your classmates about my emotions Ms. Granger. I prefer to keep my school reputation for being the vulture of Hogwarts." He winked at her she and she giggled. "We will Professor, we will."

            Suddenly there were screams and explosions coming from the corridors that the death eaters had escaped down. Then they saw a figure walking up to them. They prepared for an attack when the person stepped into light of the main chamber. 

            It was Professor McGonagall. 

She was holding her chest and breathing heavily. "Thank heavens you are all right! I thought we had not made it in time! We have captured every last death eater and are transporting them to Azkaban. Where is Dumbledore?" She looked at the group of solemn faces as new tears began to fill Hermione's eyes. She then knew and sobbed. "Oh, Albus! Where is he?"

            Ron stepped forward and grabbed her arm, helping her over to the see him. Snape finally stood shakily on his feet, leaning against the wall. Harry then levitated him into the air. Snape was puzzled at first, but Harry smiled at him and he knew what was going on. Harry sent him floating down the hall toward the mirror that they had entered from. As Snape past Harry and Hermione, another floating form passed, that of Albus Dumbledore. McGonagall and Ron were floating him along in the same fashion, McGonagall weeping silently as they past. 

            Harry turned to Hermione, rubbing away a tear. "It wasn't your fault Hermione. He made you do it. He forced your arm to use that dagger. You will not be held responsible for it."

            "I…I know Harry. It's just that I can't believe he's really gone."

            "I know Hermione. I know."

            He held her as she cried in his arms. And he did not let her go as they walked to the portal and back into Hogwarts, leaving their nightmare far behind…

******************

            It was four days after the death of Dumbledore that his will and last thoughts were discovered. They were given to McGonagall to take care of and she summoned all the ones mentioned in the scroll. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Sirius Black, and Professor Snape along with the rest of the Hogwarts teaching staff were there in a large circular room as Minerva entered. Harry recognized the scroll immediately as the one Dumbledore had been writing in the night of the battle. 

            Professor McGonagall unrolled it and began reading. It was very precise; McGonagall was appointed the new Headmistress, Snape was appointed deputy head master and still kept his potions class. Lupin and Sirius were both given permanent positions at the school, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and the newly founded position, which Sirius was teacher over, Advanced Animagus. Hagrid was given a large sum of galleons and a lifetime job as The Care of Magical Creatures teacher. The other teachers were all given sums of galleons and possession that Dumbledore had bestowed upon them. Then came the last three names mentioned in the scroll.

            "To Ronald Weasley, heir of Hufflepuff, I bestow upon you your family scrolls. These scrolls tell of your heritage and your past, keep them safe. I also bestow upon you my Phoenix, Fawkes. He is very reliable and already knows of his new home so you may collect him from my room when you are ready. As well, a sum of five thousand Galleons will be given to you and your family. Use them wisely."

            Ron mouthed had hit the floor. He was still in shock as McGonagall continued to read. "Harry James Potter, heir of Gryffindor, I bestow upon you your family scrolls. These scrolls tell of your heritage and your past, keep them safe. I also bestow upon you my Pensieve. It contains all my thoughts that I have kept over the years and I know you will honor and cherish them. You will find answers to questions about your past in its depths. Also, a sum of five thousand Galleons will be given to you. Use them wisely."

            Harry could just stare at the floor in amazement. Hermione the same way as the scroll bestowed her family scrolls, Dumbledore's personal book collection and five thousand Galleons. But it did not stop there. The scroll had one more thing to say.

            "To Harry and Hermione. I must congratulate you on your new love and life together, and of the child that you will soon have."

            Hermione slipped her hand to her stomach and held it there. Yes, the night of the battle had been full of many victories. She had not broken the prophecy for Harry's child was growing inside her, as it was meant to be. She smiled to herself as McGonagall continued on. "And with the expansion of your new family, I bestow upon you my manor home on the outskirts of Hogsmeade."

            Hermione gasped and Harry blinked. Had he heard right? He was getting a manor? Dumbledore's manor?

            "I give this to you both for you have been like family to me, like my own grandchildren. Your parents were the same way to me Harry. I tried to protect them as I have you. You were like my own. I loved you dearly and watched with pride at the way you grew; how you became the man you are today. Please accept my home as my last protection to you and your family. It will keep you safe for any harm. And this manor has many, many rooms and separate areas, in case other families want to visit or even live with you, if you wish."

            Harry looked at Ron and smiled. That was definitely a thought. McGonagall continued. "And Hermione, my manor is run by house elves as well, but I assure you that they all are well paid and have vacations days." Hermione chuckled and could almost see the face of Dumbledore as if he winked at her. She couldn't help but blush as he had remembered her campaign against house elf slavery.

            McGonagall finished with farewells and rolled up the scroll. "Your possessions will be given to you three after the graduation ceremony at the end of the year. Thank you all for coming. Now, we all must prepare for the remembrance ceremony tonight."

            All the teachers turned and left the room. Ron turned to leave but noticed Harry and Hermione had not moved. They seem to be still in a daze.

            "Hey, you two coming?"

            Harry nodded and motioned for Ron to go on without them, He shrugged and closed the door. 

Harry turned to Hermione. "He gave us so much…."

            "I know. And we will keep his memory alive. Oh, Harry, are you ready for your next great adventure?" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

            He looked at her. "What is that?"

            She kissed him softly. "A lifetime with me. I think it will be quite hard to put up with Hogwarts most insufferable know-it-all."

            He chuckled and held her close, looking into her cinnamon eyes.

            "I think I can handle it…."

_______________________________________________________________________

Well, that was a long LONG chapter! I hope you all liked it! Well, don't leave now! I decided to break the last chapter into two so there is one more chapter after this plus some thoughts and a surprise as well! What's the surprise? Just have to read and see! PLEASE R & R!   

**_Fnxmoon_**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_July 13th at 9:00pm_

            "Push deary! Push!" ordered the nurse. The woman in the bed glared at her with disgust as she tried to push. Hermione screamed out as pain engulfed her in another contraction. 

            "Almost there!" comforted Mrs. Weasley, who was helping with the birth of Hermione's first child. She dabbed Hermione's forehead of sweat before her hand was grabbed hard. "Get Harry now!!" Mrs. Weasley winced under the pressure of the grip Hermione had on her. She pulled away and went out the door as Hermione began to throw obscenities into the air.

            Harry was pacing his study, waiting for news. He was accompanied by Severus Snape and Ron. 

            Harry rubbed his forehead. "What do you think is going on up there?"

            Ron was turning a shade of green. "I don't know but I think I am going to be sick."

            "You are sick? What about Harry? He is the one expecting a child any minute!" remarked Snape. Even he seemed paler than usual. Harry could only pace with worry. He had been by Hermione's side through the whole pregnancy up to now; the morning sickness, the late night cravings, the movements and all the other joyous and not so joyous moments of pregnancy. After they graduated in June, he helped her become more comfortable in their new home, Dumbledore's old manor. It had been such a wonderful time living here with her that now he wished he were up there with her. The nurse said that she would call him as soon at it was time for him to come or Hermione requested him earlier. He waited with baited breath at hopes to hear his name being called. And sure enough…

            "Harry! Harry, it's time!" called Mrs. Weasley as she trotted down the stairs halfway. He took the steps two at a time as he raced up to the room. He didn't even see Ron finally passing out from the news and Snape shaking his head at him.

            "It's almost here! Come on honey, you can do it!"

            "NO! I WANT HARRY!"

            He entered the room as she said this. "I am here Hermione."

            She took up his hand he offered her and squeezed tightly, almost breaking it. He winced as she glared at him. "YOU! You did this me! You and your little 'friend'! Well, I am going to never let your 'friend' touch me again, you asshole!!!"

            Harry looked at the nurse at these words and she just shook her head smiling. "It's the pain talking Harry. Just hold on to her, it's almost over." 

            Harry was called every name in the book as Hermione battled the pain. She pushed hard, and finally the nurse smiled. "I have its head, so one more push will do it."

            Hermione cried out and pushed. "Oooooohhhhhh SHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!"

            Hermione heard a tiny cry that erupted into louder cries. She looked up as the nurse held up a beautiful baby with a full head of dark hair. It screamed at the top of its lungs as the nurse called out. "It's a boy!"

            Harry eyes were wild with excitement and tears as he looked at his son. He had a son! A beautiful son!

            Hermione looked at her child and sobbed. She had brought a life into this world, and it was her baby. Her child. 

            "You can hold him once I clean him up," said the nurse as she wrapped the baby in a blanket and carried it to a cleaning table. Two more nurses came in and scuttled Harry out as they tended to Hermione. 

            "Come back in 10 minutes Harry. You may see them both then."

            Harry smiled as they shut the door. He jumped for joy and ran down the stairs to get the others. 

            Back in the study, Ron had come to and was now sitting in a chair, looking very sickly indeed. This was just too much for him, he was never having kids! He would just have to tell Lavender that he folds under the pressure. But a smile crept over his face at the thought of a little red hair girl running up to him and saying "Daddy!"

            "Ron! Ron! It's a boy! He's here!" screamed Harry as he ran into the room. Severus Snape stood and smiled. "Is she all right Harry?"

            "Mother and son are both perfect, we can see them in ten minutes."

            Snape went to the fireplace in the middle of the room and pulled out a bag of dust, spreading it onto the flames and saying, "It's a Boy! Mother and son are fine!"

            There was a rush as forms began to climb out of the fireplace. Within minutes, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and the rest of the Weasley clan including the eldest brothers were all in the room, talking excitedly to Harry.

            "What does he look like?" ask Sirius, simply beaming.

            "Does he have green eyes?" asked Lupin.

            "Was he born with a Snitch in his hand? George and I had a bet going that any child of yours will probably already have his own Snitch!" laughed Fred Weasley, who was still the same as always, but had a goatee that finally separated him from George.

            Minerva was so emotional Harry thought she was going to faint. "What are you going to name him Harry?"

            Harry just smiled and nodded. "We had a name picked out for each if it was a girl or boy. But I will not tell you until we get up there. I promised my wife that."

            Hagrid ran up to Harry and gave him a hug; completely lifting him off his feet. Harry felt as if his lungs were going to explode as the grip tightened.

            "I am so happy fer ya! Yer a father!"

            "H…Hagrid….I…..can't…..b…BREATH!" gasped Harry.

            He released him and apologized as a voice came from upstairs. "You all may come and see them now, I have expanded the room so you all will fit."

            Harry let out a sigh of anticipation as the group climbed the stairs towards the room. Ron still was a little shaky as they all filed in. Hermione laid in the bed with fresh linens, all cleaned up from her labor. She held in her arms a tiny bundle wrapped in blue blankets. She looked very tired but really pleased as she kissed Harry who walked up beside her. He peered down at the tiny bundle and smiled.

            He was gorgeous. He definitely had Hermione's features, but he looked at the dark hair and hoped that his trait for untidy hair did not pass on to his son. His eyes were still closed, swollen a little as all babies are when they are born. He touched the tiny hand and it grasped his finger tightly. He chuckled.

            "Has a firm grip. Maybe he will be a seeker too?" he remarked as Hermione kissed his forehead. "He has a very big head, he must be really smart."

            Snape groaned and brought their attention to him. "Great, another know-it-all in the family."

            Hermione grinned. "Yes, and I bet he will be just like me and Harry at school."

            Snape smirked. "I might as well begin taking points now while I am ahead."

            The whole room laughed as Harry took the baby in his arms and carried him to the group. There were a lot of "Ooohs" and "Awws" as he was presented to everyone. Last was Snape, who Harry sneakily slipped his son into Snape's arms.

            "No Harry! I will hurt him!"

            "Don't be stupid! Now hold his head like that...yeah. See, you are a natural!"

            Snape sneered at Harry but his coldness completely melted as he looked down at two tiny eyes looking back at him. The baby had opened its eyes and was looking at Snape. And indeed, the baby had green eyes.

            "He has your eyes Harry! Look, they are green!" Snape looked happily down at the tiny bundle. 

            "Well, of course he would open his eyes to his godfather," remarked Harry.

            Snape froze. He turned to Harry. "Wh…..what?"

            "Yeah, heard me Severus. You're his godfather. We wouldn't have it any other way. And we will not take No for an answer."

            Snape felt a tear slip from his cheek as he smiled at them. "Thank-you."

            "Your welcome you over-grown bat." The room chuckled and even Snape had to smile at himself. Harry took his son from his arms gently as he walked over to the bed, laying him back down beside Hermione.

            Ginny Weasley came from the back of the room and piped up. 'So what is his name you two? We're dying to know here!"

            The whole room agreed and waited for the name.

            Hermione smiled and kissed Harry. "You can tell them dear."

            Harry looked up at the room. All looked at him like he was going to explode, every face waiting to here the name of his newborn son.

            "We decided to call him Daniel Albus Potter in honor of the late Albus Dumbledore. I hope he grows up and brings honor to his name, Albus deserves it greatly for everything he has done for us and for the world."

            Minerva sobbed silently and Mrs. Weasley comforted her as the rest of the agreed and gave their approvals of such a fine name. The nurse then came in and told the group that the mother needed rest and they had to leave. They all filed out, giving their regards to the mother and shaking Harry's hand in congratulations. Ron was the last one to leave as he gave Harry a hug. "He is the spitting image of you, that's for sure. Thanks for letting me be a part of it."

            "Hey, you are his uncle you know. He will always call you uncle, because you live here and you are family. You and Lavender can be his Aunt and Uncle since neither Hermione nor I have any other siblings. You are like a brother to me Ron. I wouldn't have it any other way."

            Ron grinned and waved goodbye to Hermione as Harry shut the door. The nurse walked up to Harry. "You can stay with her, but she needs her rest, so don't excite her."

            He nodded as she left the room.

            "Harry?" whispered Hermione. He came over to her and lay beside her on the large bed. He looked into her eyes and down at the baby snuggled in her arms. She was so beautiful. He touched a soft curl of her hair as she caressed his cheek. 

            "You are amazing Hermione. You are my wife, the mother of my child, and the love of my life. I have never felt more complete then I am now. You have made me whole, made me the happiest man alive."

            She kissed him. "I love you Harry James Potter."

            His heart never felt more full. He thought he was going to burst with happiness and emotion. He brushed his lips against hers as he spoke softly.

            "Forever my love…"

            She held him close. 

            **_"Forever……"_**

****

****

**THE END**

**________________________________________________________________________**

            Well, there you are! It is finished! I hope you all like it! PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS! I LOVE TO GET THEM! And I have a present for you all! A wonderful gift that may take a while, but I am sure the wait will be worth it! Read the Authors Final Thoughts and get your surprise! 


End file.
